The Next Generation
by Green Priestess
Summary: Hagoromo Gitsune pretended to be human and got a human lover again and this time, her daughter is Nana. With parenting done right, Nana grew up into a carefree, kind girl who in turn also married a human and had a daughter Tsunako. However, her daughter's husband is more who he seems which is why the old fox is on a...watch and see basis. Fem!27 NnM X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Fox Maidens

Hagoromo Gitsune, still wearing Yamabuki Otome's body, left after returning Rikuo to the Nura Clan.

With only Kyokotsu and Gashadokuro left...they left together...wandering around in hopes to start anew.

For a thousand years she lived and wandered. All for her son but her son used and betrayed her. Even tried to kill her. Out of grief she wandered with Kyokotsu and Gashadokuro trying to cheer her up. By dying once again in the hands of her son, she was torn between two identities.

Hagoromo Gitsune only kept the name.

But she no longer felt like who she thinks she is.

'Hagoromo Gitsune' died...and Yamabuki Otome, the owner of her body...her soul went to the sleeping, deceased Rihan beneath the waters of Hanyou Village.

'She' is 'another new personality entirely' with memories of two women. A devoted loving mother and a devoted loving wife. These traits she inherited from them. Her power is mostly from Hagoromo Gitsune though.

Kyokotsu once asked her 'Onee-sama is still onee-sama...right? You didn't disappear did you...right...Hagoromo Gitsune-sama?'

She answered 'Of course I didn't disappear.' she said to her remaining, loyal follower. 'Otome and the fox both disappeared...but the bonds we have haven't disappeared haven't they?' she smiled jovially. 'That is me, right?'

She could never tell Kyokotsu that 'she's different'.

She may have their memories but she is no longer Hagoromo Gitsune or Yamabuki. But she kept the former name as her two remaining followers needed a leader. Someone who would guide them. Kyokotsu was emotionally loyal to her as her father was once a devoted follower of hers, and Gashadokuro followed her since the fox's first life.

She ordered Gashadokuro to sleep until her new heir is born in Kyoto...and took Kyokotsu with her, blending in with humans.

She wanted them to go to school and experience the current era even!

Living in Kyoto, in the mansion Hagoromo Gitsune took over by pretending to be the daughter of the rich man that lived there...they have it easy since.

She eventually met a man in College whom she fell in love with...and married.

Together, they have Nana, a daughter with brown hair and eyes with peach skin from her father, and her mother's beauty.

'She' was determined to do parenting right this time.

With Yamabuki Otome's hopes, she raised Nana to be a kind, gentle good girl, growing up to be prim and proper...while aware of her youkai heritage unknown to their human family.

Nana is well-trained in her family's 'Fear'...

The Fear of the Fox are able to overwhelm an opponent through the sheer immensity of their fear alone. It could be said that theirs is a fear which causes fear, and users often make use of a secondary fear to take advantage of an opponent's hesitation in the face of their 'presence'. In turn, foxes can attack with their tails as their main weapons, but over the years 'Hagoromo Gitsune' learned to use a Tessen, a Sword and a Spear.

She gave her daughter a Tessen with which, she manipulated a Blacksmith into making for her made out of sharp steel, and trained her in combat with it with her own Tessen while combining with the use of her Fear and her tail.

By age 20, during a business party hosted by Hagoromo Gitsune's human family...

Nana met Sawada Iemitsu.

It was love at first sight but...

'Dear, are you sure about this one?' Hagoromo Gitsune literally asked within earshot of the young man, his father and his boss and her own husband who was there to make a business deal and making arrangements with the love-at-first-sight pair. 'He...looks like a **goofball**.'

The men present face-faulted while Timoteo and his subordinates were in stitches in laughter.

'Hunny!' her husband gasped, gobsmacked.

'Mother!' Nana whined childishly.

Hagoromo Gitsune laughed.

'Oh well, whatever makes you happy even if he looks like a monkey.'

'Mother geeeeeez!'

Sawada Iemitsu thought he might not get along well with his would-be-mother-in-law...

xxx

Nana spent that year being wooed and courted by Iemitsu, while learning how to cook and do chores from the family servants.

However, Hagoromo Gitsune knew that Iemitsu, his father and his foreign boss and colleagues possessed a strange power.

A power close to fire. And they're all pretty strong too. She had Nana feel it and indeed, her boyfriend was more who he seems. There's secrets between two sides anyway. She's a fox, he has a strange power. Nana would wait until her husband is honest with her...or her daughter may inherit his power and she'll know then.

The wedding came and went. It was a big celebration in Kyoto...and Iemitsu took Nana with him to their new home in Namimori, a town miles west of Tokyo.

There, they lived and had a daughter, Tsunako. A name meaning 'Bonds of Light'.

Tsunako was another unique beauty...inheriting eastern and western beauty as Iemitsu is half-japanese half-italian. And Tsunako was born with the power of fire. Nana saw her daughter glowing in ember flame when she had her. She mailed her mother about it for help as she had no idea what to do.

Hagoromo Gitsune thus insisted that they live in Kyoto for four years, wanting to see her grandchild before they go back to Namimori. So they did. Well, the in-laws also wanted to see their granddaughter, it can't be helped.

So for the first four...no, five years, they lived with the in-laws...with Hagoromo Gitsune privately terrorizing Iemitsu with reminders to take great care of her daughter...before moving back to Namimori.

While Iemitsu loves his wife, he can't stand his mother-in-law! Said beautiful mother-in-law is in her forties yet younger than she looked(she claims she uses beauty products to stall the inevitable), and scary as heck with a killing intent he was sure no frail-looking civilian woman could possess.

He got along better with the father-in-law.

 _'Kaa-san is super-scary...' he lamented to his father-in-law who laughed._

 _'Gitsune-chan is just overprotective and doting!' he said. 'While I was busy at work, she raised our Nana well.' he told the blonde. 'Some fool once tried to kidnap my wife and daughter for ransom money, she eviscerated them herself and I didn't know she has a sword until then!' Iemitsu gaped at that. 'She probably taught Nana-chan a few things herself...there's dangerous downsides to being rich after all.' he sighed. 'At least I'm sure they're protected while I'm stuck in my darn office...'_

'This is...our house?' Tsunako piped up as she looked at their house. It was fairly big with modern tech appliances.

'Yes dear...this is safely big enough.' her father, Iemitsu smiled. 'If a house is too fancy, it'll invite bad guys like robbers in and cause trouble for us.' he said. 'It has five guest rooms though, big enough for one person each!'

'Ohhh!'

'Well, if we had a mansion like your grandma and grandpa, it'll take quite the time to build a trustworthy security force, it'll be a hassle...' Iemitsu added. 'So by looking simple, we avoid even the most basic of dangers!'

'OK!'

And so, they began their new lives in their actual house.

Nana cut her long hair off into shoulder-length, while Tsunako kept hers long. With careful tutoring, she is capable of up to Grade Two education despite her age of...five. Grade Two education of Japanese, English, Math, Social Studies and Biology. Her 'P.E' at home was learning how to fight like a fox from her grandmother and mother, and accessing her tail. However, unlike her grandmother and mother, due to her father's side, she became a Fire Fox youkai who could use flames...and her tail, instead of reddish-brown like her mother's and grandmother's before the latter's fur turned white upon living really long, her tail was yellow-orange.

She was taught the most basic of fire techniques, Onibi by her grandmother so she has a means to defend herself if she was alone.

But alas, human witnesses must die so she must use her tail if a human sees her use her powers.

So no witnesses must remain.

Once her father goes back to work after a long vacation leave...her training will resume. In order to become a proper fox.


	2. Baby Steps

Baby Steps

Five years later...

'Ittekimasu!'

Tsunako grew up to age 13.

She's now of age. An adult in youkai laws. This applies for hanyou or quarters only. For pureblooded youkai, their 'of age' is to be 500.

At 13, it means its OK for them to do adult stuff. Drinking, smoking, dating, even that three-letter-word.

She's more beautiful than her grandmother and mother due to her unusual heritage.

And she's now a middle-schooler.

'She's now a teenager...' Nana sighed wistfully. 'I wonder if her school life will be as hectic as mine~its at this age when boys truly notice that we're girls after all~'

Sawada Nana nee Akashira had a hectic school life due to her looks. Everyone found her cute but as she grew older...

Boys fought over her for her affections!

Girls resented her for having all the attention but she was untouchable due to how fiercely the boys are protective of her and the fact she came from a rich house with a bodyguard...and during school festivals, her mother outshone their mothers. Her mother tended to wear expensive, haute couture kimonos and wore her hair long watched during school festivals, and attended PTCs.

People thought she had it all and was born lucky.

But Nana never took that for granted. She lived a happy life through her luck.

Sadly for her admirers, she chose a foreign boyfriend and soon-to-be husband.

It has been that way for youkai for many, many years. They would often find mates through love-at-first-sights.

Until then, everyone else wouldn't matter until 'he' or 'she' came at some point in their lives. She met hers one year before graduating from college...

She wondered if her baby might find hers early, take as long as she did or...next life?

For the time being, the family of two is gathering Fear in Namimori through 'sightings'. Tsuna would cause 'blink-and-miss' sightings of nine-tailed foxes made out of fire to spook the locals that appears every night...in random locations in town. With the people's belief and fear of Foxes restored, Nana and Tsunako are happily sustained in their town. They usually get their Fear in Kyoto where foxes are especially famous...but in Namimori they hardly get any. Nana isn't old enough to transform into a full fox and like her daughter, can only pop out ears and a tail.

But as her daughter can use fire as they suspected her husband could, Tsuna can craft temporary shikigami out of her flames and have them do peek-a-boos...her mother, considering what her ex-brother's occupation is, she definitely knew some Onmyodo but only about Shikigami. It was the only art the fox can tolerate around her anyway.

xxx

At school...

Chaos occurred...due to the newly-dubbed 'Number One Beauty' of Nami-Chuu, Sawada Tsunako who quickly rose to school idol.

She found this behavior odd.

But she tried her best to be a good girl that her family raised her to be but it sure is difficult making friends...

'Haaa...I was like that too Tsu-chan.' Nana lamented. 'Because I was so cute, school life was troublesome...I never really had friends either due to that chaotic atmosphere...!' she pouted. 'It was lonely so I really hated school! My only friend was your father before we tied the knot.'

'H-heee...' Tsunako croaked out, balking.

Indeed as her mother predicted, school life...was lonely.

She was starting to hate school and preferred life at home. If she were in fox mode, her fluffy ears would droop sadly.

Saddened, she visited Ukiyoe Town to visit a fountain where the rumored Land God Shirohebi lives, praying for luck in finding friends because she hated her lonely life. Outside her house where her doting mother is, she's lonely with no friends!

'So you're lamenting that kids around you act weird around you and you feel isolated and lonely so you want friends eh?' the elderly snake talked to the sad girl whose fox ears drooped. 'In your case...you are incomplete.' he told the sad child.

'Eh? Incomplete?' Tsunako's ears perked up.

'Yes...I see a beautiful fire in you...a beautiful fire that accepts everything...its a part of a sky's colorful bow.' Shirohebi told her. 'You will find friends who are a part of you. You can't be with 'just anyone'. Only the remaining colors of the bow will be true to you. You'll meet them soon.'

'Really?!' Tsunako's eyes shone. 'I'll meet friends soon?!'

'Aye. You just wait for them to come, child. Shishishishi...' the snake chuckled.

'Thank you very much, Shirohebi-sama!' Tsunako thanked him gratefully and took out a bottle of sake, a sake cup and a platter of tuna sashimi slices.

'Sssshhhishishi...you're welcome anytime child...' Tsunako left his fountain in high spirits with high hopes for the future yet a little dumbfounded by the 'good luck god's advice.

'A sky's colorful bow...that would be the rainbow wouldn't it...?' she mused. 'My fire...part of a sky's bow...' she created a fireball out of her power. It was yellow-orange as usual.

She recalled her science lessons.

The seven colors of the rainbow are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and indigo.

Does this mean her friends are fire users too?

xxx

The next couple days later...

She looked around for any humans who may fit the bill due to her hopes. When no one was looking, she partially transformed through her eyes to 'see better'.

There were three in school.

The prefect who she sees every morning, her classmate Yamamoto Takeshi, and a senpai in the boxing club.

Recently, Yamamoto joined the Baseball Club.

She didn't know who to approach first.

The Head Prefect has a scary face, Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai is kinda...extreme...and Yamamoto well...she has no idea what his personality is like.

But the easy way to get attention would be through a fight...right...?

But first she asked her mother for permission through her cell phone.

xxx

'Ehhhh?! A fight?!' Nana yelped, two of her eyebrows raising. 'Oh I see...no using your tail or Tessen alright? Those things could chop off a limb or a neck if used right...'

xxx

'OK, calm down, caaaalm down.' Tsunako took deep breaths. 'Hagoromo Gitsune's granddaughter can't be a wimp...to a h-human of all things...' she gulped audibly. She mused as she began trying out some clubs. She joined the Karate Club in hopes of gaining infamy by being the strongest, and in turn, attract the boys she was targeting...Hibari Kyoya and Sasagawa Ryohei.

By the time Prelims ended...she was among the list of Top Students, having scored real high in the exams.

So she was placed Top 1.

Everyone went 'Oooooh!' at her because she is Top One.

Whaaat, she's a fox! Foxes are intelligent! It's in the blood!

Her mother also has such school records...and her grandmother when she tried school out after the Battle Against her Uncle.

Well, this somehow made her different compared to her counterpart, The Yamamoto Takeshi, the Male Idol on the other hand...

Upon seeing the class ranking, out of 420 students in the Freshman Year, he was among the failing sort. He was 330.

At this rate he'll go to Summer School if again, he's 330 or got worse in Midterms...

Well, he's popular for being tall, good-looking and very friendly, as well as being great in Baseball...in fact, his batting skills are homerun-worthy and his pitching technique is pretty good, too. Just that, his teammates are...lacking.

She could see that as she sat in a pretty high place.

xxx

'Oh, Tsu-chan, you want me to make a casette recording of the most condescending scolding ever and sound like a queen, and lay it as thick as I can to drive the point home using your script I got just now through fax?' Hagoromo Gitsune asked her granddaughter incredulously while she was in her husband's home office as he asked her for a shoulder massage after a really busy day at work. He was extremely sore!

/Hai, obaachan./ said Tsuna. /I really want to save Yamamoto-kun from this unfair situation before I can move in. He's one of the Rainbow Shirohebi-sama told me about, but I need your help on this one because of the Coach. Mama sounds like a teenager he might think a student did it, you sound more adult!/ the old fox sweatdropped. /Pretty please, obaachan?/

'Yare yare, I'll have to rehearse myself and put a Do Not Disturb Sign on my door...' Hagoromo Gitsune chuckled. 'Its been a while since I sounded 'like a queen as you put it...well, plan your moves now dear, don't let anyone scoop him up before you do~' and she cut the call.

'Hunny, isn't Tsu-chan a bit young to have a boyfriend?' her husband twitched. 'She just got past puberty!'

'Fufu, love is a trial and error thing dear.' Hagoromo Gitsune smiled. 'Before we ladies find our Mr. Rights. This is part of life, no?'

'So what's the script she sent you?'

'She's not too happy about the baseball team her crush is on.' his wife sighed, giving him the script for him to read.

'...she's really mad...look at the PS down below.' her husband grimaced as he read how furious Tsuna is at the bottom.

'Really, ranking 330 out of 420 students in school because of baseball...well, we'll be working together to give the boy a break or he'll have to do summer school...'

xxx

Next day, the Coach got a recorder containing a casette with the 'Please Press Play' taped on the side.

It so happens that he played it in the Staff Room at 6:00...the time Sports Club Coaches arrive for morning club practice...

Hagoromo Gitsune's scripted tirade made the coaches gulp...especially on 'considering how skilled that boy is, he must have devoted a lot of time training while his teammates apparently obviously didn't so I'm curious about his grades...'

'I think I better have a talk with the teachers...'

And at morning practice, the Coach watched how his regulars performed from the Second Floor...

That kansai-ben lady was right.

And at lunch break, he asked the teachers what're the grades of his star player...

He was appalled.


	3. Yamamoto and Her Secret

Yamamoto and Her Secret

That same day, after school...

Yamamoto Takeshi was in deep thought.

At club locker rooms while everyone else went on ahead, his coach confronted him.

 _'Yamamoto, during the District Finals, someone from Kansai sent us a casette tape recording of her observations in the tournament. Her eyes mostly fell on our school.' said the Coach grimly. 'She sat up high from the last rows, instead of the front seats so the view was better. She observed the teams that played so far. Her eye fell on our team. One pro player, and what she called 'eight snails'. You're the only one in tip-top shape, the others are in poor shape. She thinks that for you to have become that good, you trained so hard and she feared you may have compromised your schooling.'_

 _He then took a deep breath._

 _'After that verbal lambasting in the casette she sent us, I asked the teachers this lunch break about your Prelim Grades.' he continued as Yamamoto stiffened. 'Your grades...are terrible.' he shook his head. 'Compared to you, your teammates are at least on the average level! I'm a father of three with two daughters attending Midori Girls' and one kid in Elementary. There's no way I'm letting you compromise yourself by taking on all the slack!'_

 _'So this is my verdict Yamamoto.' he said kindly. 'Work hard in school and take a break until the Finals but you'll still be a Regular in the Tournaments. We'll call you when its time but for now, take a break from club AND training. I hope that you raised your grades to average level at least or higher. Go higher so that way you won't have to do Summer School, you got me kid?' he said kindly. 'Grades are important too. They're what determines your job when you're an adult.'_

 _'...Yessir.'_

 _'But why did you do it? I get your passion but neglecting schoolwork?'_

 _'Well...everyone said they were counting on me...I can't let them down!' Yamamoto pointed out as his coach looked exasperated._

 _'So THAT's how they did it?! Those good-for-nothings!' he swore. 'Yamamoto, do NOT listen to these idiots! You know what's a team? A team is formed by a group of three or more people who help and support each other, and cover each other's weaknesses and complement their strengths. There's no 'I' in a team, there's a 'We'!' he said, shaking Yamamoto's shoulders. 'And apparently, they dumped pressure on you while they slacked off! That's not what teammates should do! Did they even care about your grades at all?! I checked your records and your ranking this Prelim...it's horrifying!' the coach grimaced. 'As a father I'm horrified. If I'm horrified AND angry, what more about how your father will feel? That you willingly shouldered all the burden while compromising yourself?'_

 _'So for Midterms and Finals, raise your grades son.' said the coach, patting his head. 'In the meantime, I'll wring these no-good punks dry for what they've done. And I want you to see Sawada-san, the current Top One.' he suggested. 'I asked the other top students for a tutoring session and she's the only one willing to help you out.' he grinned. 'She's a real beauty too!' Yamamoto meeped at his teasing grin while his face went red. 'Who knows about future? Hmm hmm hmm!'_

 _'Coach!' Yamamoto whined out his embarrassment._

And so, he sighed as he searched for his classmate...who was waiting at the classroom.

'Erm...hi?' said Yamamoto in a nervous life. 'Sorry about this...'

'Don't be.' said Tsunako kindly. 'Your Coach was both angry and devastated for you as he asked me to help you.' she said. 'So where do you want it to be? My house or your house?'

'Well, yours.' Yamamoto suggested. 'My house is on the second floor above the family restaurant. It can get real dang noisy, especially in the afternoon until closing time we won't be able to focus.' he advised. 'It's also so your parents won't worry.' he said. 'Especially with the urban legend that sprung up recently...but I have yet to see it.' he said.

'You mean the fox?'

'Yeah, that!' Yamamoto perked up. 'I want to see one! Everyone says they've seen a nine-tailed fire fox in blink-and-misses. But my dad and I have never seen one...heck, even Hibari's seen it!' he moaned. 'So not fair...'

'Maybe you're just not lucky.' Tsuna giggled as she got up so they can walk home together. 'Even I haven't seen it yet but I hear rumors...that's it.'

'Awww...' the guy pouted.

Inwardly, Tsunako was gleeful that she now got close to her Blue. "I got Yamamoto-kun! Now its only the two-senpais but I gotta build a great relationship first!" she inwardly squealed.

They went home together to her house, when on the way, a monk was walking towards them.

Tsunako did her best to look neutral as she and Yamamoto chatted together...but they were halted.

'Bou-san?' Yamamoto blinked as the monk stared at them intensively.

'We have heard news of nine-tailed fire fox sightings.' he said.

'Some kids in school claim have seen it but we never got the chance to see it.' said Tsunako, as innocent as possible.

'Yeah man, I wish I could otherwise I'd think they're pulling our legs in a school wide conspiracy or something!' Yamamoto laughed jovially.

The monk smiled.

'I see.' but Yamamoto found his face in somewhere soft as something clung to him as he was off his feet all of a sudden.

Two second later, he realized Tsunako got him out of the way and that, the monk just tried to whack them! 'W-what the?!'

'The boy can go...but the girl stays.' said the monk grimly. 'You cannot be human.'

'You're crazy!' Yamamoto gasped out. 'Tsunako-chan's as human as me!'

'And what makes you think I'm not human, bou-san?' Tsunako frowned.

'You resemble someone we know too well.' he said. 'With a little foreign tint to it.'

'So you're a Nura Clan member huh? Yare yare. You can fight me but don't involve my classmate. He's out of this!' Tsunako sighed as fox ears and a tail sprung out, ready to protect him at her full power. Yamamoto stared at her dumbstruck.

'T-Tsuna...ko-chan?' Yamamoto croaked out, wide-eyed. 'You're a fox?'

'Hai...3/4 human, 1/4 youkai though...' said Tsunako with a sad smile as her ears drooped. Great. Before she made him a friend she already blew it! 'Are you going to hate me for what I am?' she asked as she took out her tessen to shield him. Yamamoto shook her head.

'No...you just protected me you know!' Yamamoto croaked out. 'And well...you're lonely!' he burst out as Tsunako flinched horribly as if struck, which the monk saw. 'I've been watching you since the first day of school...you're the most beautiful person and kinda nice but yet you don't have friends and I find that really weird...if you're a real bad youkai, you wouldn't care about that but you always look so sad.' Tsunako's eyes widened at that.

'Y-you were...watching me...?' Tsunako stammered feebly, her voice cracking as Yamamoto stood up.

'Yeah. You're a really nice girl just that everyone's too busy being at awe at your face and grades...you always looked so lost as you're what we'd call so near yet so far. You may be a fox but you're really kind.'

Tsunako didn't know how to react to that. Her lower jaw was shaking and before she knew it, she bawled!

Kurotabou and Yamamoto didn't see this coming!

'Tsunako-chan?!' Yamamoto gasped out. 'D-did I say something wrong?!' he choked out while rushing to his crying classmate. 'And you!' he growled at Kurotabou. 'She might be different but at least learn how to tell apart good from bad!'

'Hey! We're here on investigation you know!' Kurotabou stammered defensively. 'We came here to investigate the fire fox sightings...and I knew she's a youkai because there's only one other person with a face like hers even if her version looked a bit different! It's how I knew! Oy! Don't leave me to this!' he called out whiningly. 'Karasu Tengu!'

'EHHHHH?!' Yamamoto gawked at the name, quickly covering Tsunako with himself, thinking he'd see a scary bird but...

What he saw is a teenie weenie black bird in a kimono.

'Uh...' Yamamoto STARED at Karasu Tengu. 'I'm expecting _taller_ and _scarier_...' he said dumbly. Karasu Tengu went red as Kurotabou snickered.

'S-shut up!' Karasu Tengu sputtered out defensively. 'Even YOU will shrink if you're a henpecked husband!' Yamamoto and Kurotabou sweatdropped at the blatant admission. 'B-but anyways!' he coughed. 'The resemblance is uncanny...' he said, looking at the crying girl. 'Who are you?'

'E-eto...Sawada Tsunako.' Tsunako hiccuped. 'I'm 3/4 human and 1/4 youkai like I said.' she said. 'But can we NOT talk about this here?'

xxx

And so...at a park...

'So Tsunako-chan, I know youkai really exist by now and how...' Yamamoto twitched as he looked at the men and Tsunako. 'But you seem to know each other.'

'Well, grandma has a 400-years long history with these guys.' said Tsunako as she glanced at the two members. 'It started in Sengoku Era with the Founding Members of the Nura Clan though but grandma made peace with them after realizing why everyone tried hard to target her and prevent the rebirth of my nutjob of an uncle...and said nutjob betrayed grandma too, who spent a millennia trying to birth him and always failing...eventually, grandma decided she horribly failed at parenting him and helped the Nura Clan's Sandaisho to defeat him and made peace with the Nura Clan...and she went to Kyoto to have them remove the Hangon no Jutsu on her womb so she can have new children.'

'New...children?' Karasu Tengu blinked.

'Yeah. My mom is her only child since.' Tsunako told them. 'And mama married a human too...' Karasu Tengu and Kurotabou exchanged looks at the irony. 'Papa took us to this town since its his hometown. He didn't know he married a fox though. We lived for five years in Kyoto before moving here five years ago since grandma wanted to mother me too.' she chuckled. 'But this town doesn't believe in youkai. Mama and I are...well...starving. We began to starve after four years of being here. This town is unlike Kyoto where youkai and foxes are famous so we could always have Fear.' Tsunako sighed. 'So I created the fire foxes on sightings only to make humans in this town believe in youkai again, particularly foxes so we won't starve.'

'But how does human belief relate to you and your mother going hungry?' Yamamoto asked, perplexed.

'Youkai sustain their existence based on how much humans believe in us.' Kurotabou told him. 'By creating sightings or doing stuff related to our folklore within human eyeshot while making sure they don't see our faces, we remind humans we exist. Their belief in us sustains us. If humans don't believe in us anymore we'll die out.'

'Oh...so are you and your mother alright now, Tsunako-chan?' Yamamoto asked her worriedly and she nodded.

'Yeah...we're OK now.' Tsunako smiled. 'I forgot Namimori is part of Kanto Prefecture...and the Nura Clan rules Kanto in the shadows. Of course Kurotabou and Karasu Tengu would be here.' she said wryly.

'Ehhhh?!'

'Not in the way you think young man.' said Karasu Tengu. 'We of the Nura Clan believe in co-existence and living peacefully with humans.' he said. 'We're not involved with your human government or anything. We protect our turf from hostile youkai. We can't let them give us good youkai a bad rep by being painted in the same brush as them you know. Brush up on folklore and you'll know not all of us are bad.'

'Ah...' the baseball player blinked.

xxx

'Looks like we're a bit late for tutoring...and I can't show up at home looking like I'm fresh from crying...mama will worry.' Tsunako sighed as she washed her face in the nearby fountain.

'Sorry I made you cry though...but I have to say those to make it clear you're a good girl so he'd lay off.' Yamamoto apologized softly. 'But...its true, right?'

'Un...' Tsunako deflated. 'Mama said its also like this in her time in school. Nobody wanted to be friends with her even though the boys have the hots for her and protect her from jealous girls. Just that, nobody ever came near. She didn't have friends either...the only friend she ever got soon became her husband.' Yamamoto's eyes bulged.

'W-well...wow...?' he squeaked.

'Its hard being different.' said Tsunako gloomily. 'Nevermind my secret, my face alone...' she lamented. '...while pureblood and hanyou may not care about being alone too long...I do. I'm more human than grandma and mama so getting lonely really sucks...I even prayed to the Land God of Luck, Shirohebi-sama in Ukiyoe Town and gave him a bottle of Youkai Sake and a platter of Tuna Sashimi.'

'Oh...'

'Well, he's a pretty big snake isn't he? Tuna's big enough.'


	4. The Baby

The Baby

Nura Estate...

'S-seriously?!' Nura Rikuo, aged 55(but looks as young as ever and in youkai form) gaped at Karasu Tengu and Kurotabou. 'THAT Hagoromo Gitsune has a granddaughter just like me?'

'Talk about irony...' Nurarihyon deadpanned. 'I have a 3/4 human 1/4 youkai grandkid now she got one too.'

'Yes, but the daughter and granddaughter are in Namimori with Tsunako the one responsible for the fire fox sightings as she and her mother are on the verge of disappearing. By making sightings, they were sustained and saved. Namimori has no youkai belief unlike Kyoto.' Kurotabou explained.

'Ah...'

'Yes but...last I checked, Hagoromo Gitsune can't control fire.' Karasu Tengu pointed out. 'If she married a human man, it makes sense that her daughter inherits her abilities or some of Yamabuki Otome's since she's using her body but the fire doesn't make sense.'

'Indeed...in memory, she only used her tails and weapons so far. She never used anything else...so it must be the father.'

'But a human father. She feels and smells like Rikuo-sama, cementing her claims.' Karasu Tengu pointed out.

'Tonight, investigate her school.' Rikuo instructed. 'We need to know about her.'

'Yessir!'

xxx

Namimori, hours later at 9 pm...

It was Rikuo, Nurarihyon and Kubinashi who browsed through school records in the faculty's cabinets in the Faculty Room.

'Sawada Sawada...found it!' said Rikuo as he took out the folder. 'Damn, looks like a foreign version of her but still Japanese-y in a way.'

'Yeah, she's prettier than her grandma in Yamabuki's body.' Nurarihyon chuckled as they looked at her records at Kindergarten, Elementary and Prelims period in Middle School. 'Well damn...you didn't do this good in your school days.'

'Awww shuddup gramps, getting in Top 10 is impossible for me!' Rikuo grunted huffily. 'I can only manage within Top 20 you know!'

'Yeah yeah...hehehe...but we know her address now.' Nurarihyon grinned. 'We can pay a visit while the kid is at school tomorrow.'

xxx

Namimori, 9 am the next day...

The Nuras found themselves before a house with the Sawada Nameplate on it. 'Here we are...' Rikuo then rang the doorbell.

/Yes?/

'Nuragumi is here to pay a visit.' said Nurarihyon as Rikuo sputtered at his grandpa's audacity. 'Just me and my heir for a couple questions.'

/...well, I was expecting you given what happened yesterday with my daughter./ came the wry reply. /Be out in a minute!/ they waited as soon, a different beauty came out of the house to open the gate, wearing a blue shirt under a white dress, and slippers and she welcomed them in.

And so, in the house...

'So you came here just to make sure of our credibility then.' said Nana.

'That, and the source of your daughter's power not inherent in your mother's line too. We can't have another crazy youkai onmyoji on us again.' said Rikuo.

'Well, if Seimei is parenting done wrong, I'm apparently parenting done right.' Nana giggled before sighing and deflating. 'Mother blames herself for how he turned out but didn't that happen after she died for the first time? She still blames herself and gave up on him for good. Even having Juusanme Hidemoto remove the Hangon in her soul. I am proof that its gone for good.' she said with a shrug. 'But my marriage is kind of...shifty.' she snorted.

'Shifty?'

'Yes...when I was 20, I met him in one of my father's business parties.' said Nana. 'He was working for an Italian boss and he's kinda half and half. Half-italian half-japanese.' she said, glancing at the picture on the wall, showing them as a family. The two Nuras looked up to see the family photo but with Tsunako as a little girl. 'He doesn't know we're foxes and he doesn't know we know he has a strange power. We didn't know what it was until when I gave birth, Tsu-chan glowed like an ember. Like fire. Good thing it was mama who was my midwife...' she giggled. 'We can't alter memories you know. It was from him that Tsu-chan became a Fire Fox. Unlike us whose fur was brown before mother's turned white upon hitting a thousand years, Tsu-chan's fur is yellow-orange like the fire she makes.'

'I see...'

'But there's something unusual.' said Nana. 'I didn't understand what Shirohebi told her.' she said. 'She once paid a visit to Ukiyoe to pray to him because she was getting lonely in school. Due to her looks, nobody wanted to be friends with her. I have a similar school life but as hanyou I didn't care much, but Tsunako is more human so loneliness will really get to her.' she said sadly.

'Shirohebi then said she is part of a rainbow. She must find the six more colors and they will remain her friends forever. Then she told me she found three in school, all humans. Yamamoto-kun, her student as the school appointed her as his tutor due to failing grades, the Head Prefect and the only member of the Boxing Club. But she said she'll work on her first-ever relationship first, calling Yamamoto-kun 'blue'. The Prefect is 'purple' and Boxer-kun is 'yellow'...but how are they the rainbow? I don't get it...not even mother knows. Tsu-chan is just as baffled but the luck she gained from Shirohebi led her to them. Somehow she's able to 'find' them.' she said, making quote marks.

The two Nuras exchanged just as baffled looks.

xxx

Ukiyoe Town...

'So she found three but working on one eh?' Shirohebi mused after listening to the two Nuras. 'When she came here, she was so sad and depressed. Her prayer of longing was so powerful it was _that_ bad I had to ask her what life was like for her.' he said as they had Sake together. 'But that kiddo is destined for something big and I assure you its nothing crazy unlike another war. Just that...she and the friends she will find will be at the heart of it. Only humans. No youkai involved. To be sure I consulted with the Land God of Shikoku who's better at foresight. I did have little gift, I was more of a luck-blesser.'

'So who are these rainbows you're talking about?' Rikuo asked him curiously.

'Six boys are blue, purple, yellow, green, red and indigo. Tsunako-chan and another girl are orange and the second half of indigo. They are a family within the sky. Tsunako is their heart. She cannot live without them just as they cannot live without her. She and these others will soon find out the fates that tie them.'

xxx

Nami Chuu, rooftop...

'Ahhhhnnn...t-that feels...so good...mmmm...'

Yamamoto Takeshi was curious about her ears...he asked if he could touch them.

Her ears are so soft and fluffy!

But her reaction...

He was horrified as his face glowed Neon Red.

Her moans reminded him of a couple making out!

So he stopped.

'Y-you're sensitive?!' he choked as the moans embarrassed him.

'It just feels good...it feels way better than a pat on the head...' Tsunako sighed in comfortable bliss while blushing, her fluffy tail wagging going 'swish! swish!'.

'Y-yes I can see that but your reaction reminds me of a couple going at it in a bedroom.' Yamamoto choked out, blushing and looking away. Tsunako blinked before giggling, her ears twitching.

'Oooh, have you seen them do the deed?' she teased him.

'Just heard them going at it in a dark alleyway on an errand one night. There's no way I'd look!' Yamamoto shuddered while a mix of pink and blue. 'Even a five years old kid would know.' Tsunako laughed at that.

xxx

Due to Yamamoto being temporarily out of the Baseball Club until he improves his grades and frequently seen with Tsunako, the students thought they were dating and they became a 'popular couple' more popular than KyokoxMochida-senpai pair though the teachers knew better.

The Casette Tape sent by a mysterious kansai-ben lady shook the staffroom after all which made the Coach make Yamamoto on 'break' until he raises his grades. And its been rising alright, getting higher scores in quizzes lately, meaning, she's an effective tutor indeed.

Three days later however...

A flyer made itself known to the Sawada House that Nana found besides Namimori Times, the local newspaper.

'Humm...a home tutor program...? Nah! Tsu-chan's Top One for years, don't need one!' she crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it out.

Reborn, World's Strongest Hitman watched through a binocular several houses away and through lip-reading, he twitched.

'Top One for years huh? I better go check...what the hell are the informants doing?' he swore as he left to check on his charge's records...

It turns out that there's four unrelated Sawada Families in Namimori.

The information he got came from another kid who really is a dropout!

The REAL records of Sawada Tsunako was that she's on top and a Valedictorian at Grade Six!

Needless to say he chucked a report home and recommended that Timoteo fires the idiot who gave them that report who idiotically mistook records and wound up giving them wrong info!

Iemitsu was glad they were wrong all along though but he was just as boiling mad!

His beautiful tuna-fishie, mistaken for a dropout when she learned up to second grade at age five?! HOW can you MISTAKE between two different files of two DIFFERENT Sawadas of two different GENDERS?! That's just idiocy!

xxx

Reborn continued watching his pupil.

Iemitsu lucked out at marrying his wife who apparently, has a beautiful mother. Now they have an even more beautiful daughter together!

Great looks, top grades...formerly of the Karate Club but quit after Prelims when nobody can be a challenge anymore...Reborn wondered what else. She's just too perfect bordering on what fiction writers call Mary-something!

He was warned that as his mother in-law is capable of eviscerating someone, Nana might know how too so no pissing his wife off...or maybe she passed on some things to their kid in the five years he was gone...but really, he'd rather not allow his cute baby girl to eviscerate anybody until she's 20.

Reborn snorted.

In their world it's kill or be killed.

And now...she's going home with a boy together too...

BOY?!

Ooh this'll be juicy!

xxx

From afar, two teens shuddered.

'Did you just feel that?' Yamamoto asked Tsunako with a cringe.

'I felt that too.' said Tsunako with a twitch as she did a thinking pose with her hand covering a big part of her mouth. 'What to do...cut it in half with my tail or my fan or burn him to death...choices choices...' Tsunako muttered darkly as her sclera turned ebony black and her eyes amber-gold. 'Or maybe we can mess with them even!' she chirped a tad too cheerfully that got him balking.

Being a fox, Yamamoto feared her idea of 'messing' with people.

They'll do ANYTHING to Troll and Prank! And Tsunako is of the Yako variety due to her lineage, she's not a Zenko fox.

And then...

He found himself in her embrace and kissed.

An adult kiss complete with tongue, and she's frenching him so darn good he was lost in it...that he moaned into the kiss and kissed back...and very turned on...

Well, he never thought his first kiss would be taken by his first real friend either!

Too bad this mind-blowing kiss is for trolling whoever was watching them...

xxx

From afar...

Reborn's jaws dropped.

He quickly took photos to send to CEDEF...

xxx

CEDEF, not long after that...

'EEEEEEAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!'

The entire CEDEF Building shook from Iemitsu's horrified and outraged scream.

The subordinates jumped to action only to find their boss unconscious, frothing at the mouth, and photos in his hands...

'Uh-oh...' his most trusted subordinates gulped.

The photos in question were that of the future Decimo **kissing a boy**.

The daughter apparently, has a boyfriend and their boss will be in a foul mood for a while...

xxx

'T-that was...wow...' Yamamoto gasped out as they finally stopped kissing. 'I never thought foxes would use kissing to mess with people...'

'Well, they'll be in shock for a while but hey, you're a fast learner!' Tsunako grinned at her befuddled first friend.

'Yeah but where did you learn to kiss like that anyway?!'

'From grandma! For hanyou and quarters, our adulthood age is 13!'

'Hah?!'


	5. Seeking Facts

Seeking Facts

Elsewhere in Namimori Town...

Gokudera Hayato has an information update from his contact.

Apparently there's a case of mistaken identity by the fool who sent them wrong info, and he received real actual information about target in question, which he himself confirmed by sneaking into school and looking at the records.

Yep, the idiot who sent wrong info are double-dead meat in the hands of the brasses. Seriously, how can you confuse two files of a boy and a girl with the same surname yet unrelated?

But yeah, she's a beauty but can she really be Vongola Decimo? She looked more like a princess and a trophy wife to some asshole husband than mafia donna variety...

This was worrying...

He decided to wait for another call.

xxx

Sawada Residence...

'Heee? You two are being watched?' Nana twitched, her eyes turning black. 'Should I do something...?' she wondered aloud dangerously.

'Its probably an idiot stalker who stalks either Yamamoto-kun or me...we're popular in school after all.' Tsunako snorted. 'Well, I trolled em'!' she said cheerfully.

'Ooh how?!'

'She uh...kissed the daylights out of me! An adult kiss!' Yamamoto squeaked weakly, still blushing from earlier as Nana laughed at that. 'Its not funny!' he whined. 'And I feel weird down there too!' he moaned as the two women stared at his...bulge in the pants.

'Ara ara...do help him out dear.' Nana winked. 'You know how and your papa certainly enjoyed it a lot~he's so insatiable!' she squealed in a girlish giggle and next thing the horrified boy knew, Tsunako unzipped his pants and took out his thing.

'T-Tsunako-chan?!'

'Oh my! Mama you never told me a boy's thingie can be so cute!' Tsunako squealed, caressing Yamamoto's...erection in her hands, causing him to whimper more in arousal.

It's cute alright...' Nana giggled to Yamamoto's further embarrassment. 'Have fun kids~!' and she left the living room into the kitchen.

Yamamoto thought in exasperation, "Is that what a parent should say?!"

Next thing he knew, his thing was into something warm and wet.

Her mouth.

'Wha?! Nah...mmmm...!' he gasped out as she began sucking him as good as how she kissed...and he blew it in her mouth...where she moaned in ecstasy. "Oh no...I blew it in her mouth!" he thought in horror but she acted like she just got the tastiest delicacy on earth. 'Eh?'

'Yamamoto-kun~! After tutor hours from now on, I'm taking your tasty milk as pay for my work...' she swooned in delight. 'They say you are what you eat but maybe all that sushi and milk you always take make yours tasty~'

'Y-you mean you like it?!' he sputtered out in disbelief at the happy fox.

'Yeah! Grandma and mama says its the **second most delicious after human liver**!'

Yamamoto fainted.

'...I guess he didn't take to that too well...' Tsunako scratched her head. 'And I didn't even get to finish that it only tastes good if they ate a lot of meat.'

She wouldn't take it if they ate too much veggies, sweets, drank alcohol or did drugs...

xxx

He went home shaky with a somewhat goofy smile on his face at around 9:30 pm.

He was horrified at first but gradually got to enjoy it.

However, he came face to face with a baby in a black suit.

'We need to talk young man and I can tell you got quite a good time.' Reborn grunted as he subjected the boy to hypnosis...due to how questions asked, the couple's youkai secret remained secret somehow. However, he got the full gist of Tsuna's personality.

Just that, Reborn twitched.

Really, first a kiss and then THAT?!

Looks like his student is a tad...promiscuous, but at a young age or maybe out of desperation to keep her first friend? However, Yamamoto genuinely cares about her even if her antics shock him because he never thought she could do those until today just to troll him. He has to get to the bottom of this and he has to send him in now and then make a 'scripted appearance'.

xxx

Namimori the next day...

Gokudera was excited.

With a little bureaucracy, he was in, in Decimo's class.

Then at lunch, given the fact that they're known to hang out at the rooftop at lunch time...he went fifteen minutes after they did.

Rooftop...

'...Nanda, you don't eat livers anymore?' Yamamoto sighed in relief. 'But you said yesterday its tasty.'

'It is because somehow, livers contain spirit energy instead of the heart which was weird. Not even my millennia-old grandma knows why and she lived for two.' Tsunako told him. 'I only ate some as a growing toddler since its necessary for me to grow. We take it from people nobody'll miss like Death Row Inmates scheduled to die anyway.' she snorted. 'And a man's milk has about half the potency if fresh and mostly ate meat all their lives _and you live in a sushi restaurant_...I had to eat the livers late at night because we can't let grandpa and papa _see us eat human livers_ you know.'

She didn't tell him the scarier truth however.

As a child, she ate infant livers straight off the morgue that Kyokotsu gets for them before the energies in stillborn infants are gone.

'Oh...but uh...do we really have to 'do it' every night?' Yamamoto blushed. 'At this rate we're one step away from it, you know.'

'Haha, you won't be worrying about that yet.' Tsunako giggled. 'Even if my body and mentality's ready to be bedded by a man, you're clearly not. Humans sure mature slow.'

'...what's it like anyway? You know, the second one?'

'Oh, its like a tasty treat to us.' Tsunako chirped. 'The more you eat meat its sweeter! Yours tastes like sweetened umami from all that seafood and milk you like.'

'There's even a taste variety?!'

'You are what you eat. Only we youkai can taste that while for humans, man milk tastes weird. Sucks to be human females, they don't know what they're missing!'

'Oy, you forget you're 3/4 human and only 1/4 fox you know.'

'Well my 1/4 blood still makes it tasty.' as the two friends bickered good-naturedly, on the water tank above the small building foundation where the door is, was a listening device planted there and secured with scotch tape.

And in his hidden place in the School's Gym Storehouse, Reborn heard everything through his listening set.

Looks like there's more to Nana's family than they thought...

If Tsunako is 1/4, Nana would be 1/2 and that makes the grandma a pureblood if Tsunako said she's _2000 years old_.

He'll decide what to do the more he observes. For something...strange...they don't seem dangerous.

So...youkai like manly fluids for a treat if they had a full meat diet, eh? That definitely explained the blowjob...

And it looks like he'll grill Yamamoto more at night to obtain complete information.

xxx

By the stairs at the school rooftop...

Gokudera was nervous.

He slowly went upstairs to hear the two talking together about visiting someone's house.

'So we're really going to see them?'

'You know some stuff, might as well make you a familiar face so if anything happens...' came the soft grim voice of the Decimo. 'They can protect you knowing you're my friend, OK?'

'Alright...although I don't have much confidence in that teenie weenie the other day...haha! I felt more comfortable with Kurotabou.'

'Teenie weenie or not he can still wipe the floor with us and good thing he's on our side you know. Being a henpecked husband doesn't mean he still can't kick our asses. Give the fake chick a credit.' came the amusing chide. 'Anyway, Red is here.'

'Eh? Red?' Gokudera wondered who 'reddo' is here.

'I told you didn't I? Shirohebi-sama said we are part of a rainbow.'

In the Storage, Reborn stiffened.

'You are blue, I am orange, Hibari-san is purple, Sasagawa-senpai is yellow...and the transfer guy is red. Shall we welcome him into our rainbow? Hibari-san and senpai are a bit difficult to approach for now.'

Gokudera wondered what the hell?

'All that's missing now is green and our two indigos.'

'I hope he's nice...he's to be family right?'

'Yup. Shirohebi-sama says so. We can't be without each other so I hope he's nice...'

Gokudera gulped.

He had no idea what in blazes is going on...but the door opened and it was his would-be boss who opened it, smiling.

'A-ha! Fou~nd him~!' and he was dragged into the rooftop!

xxx

At the storage room...

Reborn sighed.

Gokudera never got the opportunity to test Tsunako because the girl and her friend and 'snack supplier' were more than eager to get to know him and make him 'a part of the rainbow'. And she said 'two indigos', not one. But that's weird...there can only be one, why did she say 'two'?

Moreover, who is this Shirohebi-sama?

White Snake?

Code name, perhaps?

xxx

Gokudera wasn't sure what to feel.

The unaware Decimo and her friend made him feel really welcome! Like he belonged and his future boss is really friendly, warm and welcoming!

He really couldn't bring himself to fight her.

But...

'Uhm, what did you mean by rainbow and I'm 'red'?'

'Nee nee, you know youkai exist, right?' Tsunako asked him.

'Well yes! I heard about sightings of a nine-tailed fire fox so I came here!' Gokudera gushed out happily. 'I'm a big fan of the supernatural I never thought they really existed until one day, coming home from groceries...one just crossed the street! But there's some myths about foxes though so I hope at least one of them is accurate...some say if you grab a tail, you're cursed for life. Some say it possesses a pearl which it guards but I don't see any...its like a phantom fire fox that pretty much bulldozed away what's in the internet. I tried to chase one after I saw it a second time but it ran into a wall in an alley, leaving a black patch!' he exclaimed. 'I think it went through while burning the wall for a bit...'

'You see, there's a fountain in Ukiyoe Town where the Land God of Luck, Shirohebi-sama lives. He is under the protection of a Clan due to his power since he's getting on in years.' said Tsuna. 'If you pray to him and give him a gift, he will grant you the luck you need for something but what you offer should be proportionate to the amount of luck you want. No more, no less, has to be exact. He said I'm part of a rainbow and I will know through my granted luck who will be a fellow rainbow family. Yamamoto-kun is our blue and you're our red.'

'Its just us so far since its kinda tough to approach the other two without this turning into a fiasco though...those two are fighting nutjobs.' Yamamoto deadpanned. 'And even with her Karate experience, she still doesn't like fighting so we're wondering...how to approach those two. They're kinda...difficult without it turning into a spectacle...' he said awkwardly.

'Heee...'

xxx

Reborn has a target.

Ukiyoe Town.

Question is...which fountain?

That, and he has to bring a gift over! Proportionate to the luck he wants...huh? He contacted Gokudera saying he has to investigate something further and he is to wait for his signal for now.

He went to Ukiyoe Town, looking for fountains while feeling like an idiot at the same time. However, he felt a presence in an old, beat-up fountain...

He walked towards it while carrying his gift. A crate of fruits and delicacies...and began praying.

Praying that his time tutoring and understanding his unusual pupil would come smoother because he never expected the stuff he found out just now!

And a giant snake came out.

'...oh my, I have an unusual guest this time...' the clearly elderly snake mused. 'Baby but not baby...and you're carrying yellow of the rainbow, too.' he said, eyeing Reborn's pacifier.

'Let's just say its a necessary evil I must hold close until someone has to replace me.' said Reborn. 'Have you heard my prayers?'

'Ohoho! I did. But in your case you didn't have to see me to see through your hopes.' said Shirohebi. 'Tsunako-chan is a former customer of mine and she's a very kind, but lonely girl who just wants friends.' he said. 'And she is plenty strong as she is. Mafia eh? Pretty different from Yakuza but oh well. Just be honest with her and she will be honest to you back. Just be careful though...'

'Be careful?'

'Yessss...' Shirohebi nodded. 'Her lineage makes her very powerful. Her grandmother will be merciless to those who harm what she holds dear no matter what excuse you give. You die. Her mother, being a hanyou can grant mercy but it depends if she's feeling nice. Tsunako-chan, being more human than them has enough of a heart. She's kinder than any human I met so far.'

'She's a fox, right?'

'Yes. Her grandmother is a very powerful ancient fox. If any harm were to befall Tsunako-chan in your care, you're dead. That's an advice.' Shirohebi cackled. 'If the mother missed you, you can be sure Hagoromo Gitsune will chase your ass.'


	6. Part of a Dysfunctional Family

Part of a Dysfunctional Family

At the Sawada Residence...

'Mama, meet red-kun, Gokudera Hayato!' Tsunako chimed, introducing Gokudera to her mother.

'My...you're finding your family real quick, Tsu-chan. I'm Sawada Nana, Tsu-chan's mother.' Nana smiled kindly at Gokudera who blushed since the mother is also beautiful. 'I'll go get dinner ready, shall I?' she said as she hummed while going to the kitchen, the kids went upstairs.

'...kansai-ben?' he blinked as they went upstairs.

'Well, we're working on sounding like Tokyoites...' Tsunako giggled. 'Its a bit rough on mama who lived in Kyoto all her life. Its easy for me since I'm only in Kyoto for five years from cradle to toddlerhood and I got less experience speaking kansai-ben.'

'Ah...so uhm, we're all here for what?'

'Well, Tsunako-chan is my tutor.' said Yamamoto before looking somber. 'My coach practically uhm...slapped into my face that my teammates made a fool out of me and taking advantage of me by putting more pressure on me since I'm the best player...and I ended up compromising my schoolwork by training hard to meet up expectations so Tsunako-chan is helping me catch up.' he said. 'Coach told me only to come for tournaments and focus on my schooling while he punishes the team.'

'He's angry as both a father and a coach when he asked me to help him out.' Tsunako added. 'To add insult to injury they have better grades than he does back at prelims on average ranking. Coach Sato was so upset. So I'm tutoring him so he won't get into Summer School when by that time, the tougher tournaments are there during the Nationals and they need him more.' she told Gokudera. 'Right now he's improving real great.' she beamed. 'If his ranking of 330 last time goes real up, he might be able to avoid Summer School. You have to be at least ranking 199 and below to avoid Summer School.'

'Ah...'

'So shall we start?' Tsunako said as she took out their books. 'Every before dinner at 6 pm we tackle what he lacked in prelims and after dinner we tackle the lesson today. That way he won't miss a thing.' she said. 'Midterm Exams are a little bit of both afterall so it can be tricky.' she said. 'I'll handle the before-dinner and you handle what we did in class today. OK Gokudera-kun?'

'Hai!' And so, tutoring began.

At 6 pm...

Gokudera STARED at the dinner.

'I-isn't this stuff you find at high-end restaurants?!' he yelped bug-eyed at the food. The cuisine before him is high-class goods that cost a pretty penny!

'Are you serious Gokudera? I've been eating this since I started tutoring so I thought its normal.' Yamamoto informed him.

'You serious?' Gokudera stared at him in disbelief. To them this is normal? 'Along Kaiseki Ryori, Obanzai-style cooking included in Washoku is on its way to UNESCO Heritage Listings!'

'Ohoho! My side of the family is rich.' Nana chuckled, finding amusement in his reaction. 'We ate this everyday and I learned how from people papa hired for me when I got married while I learned chores from servants...and mama was still scaring my husband back then.' she said much to collective flyaway hairs. 'Nothing beats good kyoto home cooking~!'

'Er Nana-sama this is high-end gourmet cuisine on professional chef standards, not just simple home cooking...' Gokudera sweatdropped. 'One set menu alone is pricy.' to have access to this at home alone is eating luxuriously every day!

'Really? My teachers said they're used to making this in restaurants, they didn't say where...'

Needless to say, Gokudera enjoyed dinner very much, having access to high-class goods without fear of...poison...and having good food made him an enthusiastic tutor while Tsuna makes snacks with her mother in the kitchen.

xxx

When 9:30 came...

Yamamoto began sweating buckets.

Will she do it with a new face here?

Gokudera wondered why the taller boy is nervous...

They just had another piece of luxury tonight...decorative namagashi!

'Oy, why are you nervous about?'

'Ahaha...I don't know if she'll do it even if you're around or maybe you'll know now and she'll want you next?' came the nervously cryptic words. 'Ahahaha...'

Gokudera frowned at the nervous teenager...who began scribbling something in his notebook.

Soon, Tsunako was back...

And looking dangerous in Gokudera's opinion.

Why, she's only wearing a pajama top buttoned only at the belly-button area...and clearly...nothing else to his horror. She's also pretty buxom for her age, too.

Gokudera felt something warm down his nostrils.

His own blood.

'Er Tsu-chan...is it OK with him here?' Yamamoto squeaked nervously while glancing worriedly at Gokudera who was STARING wide-eyed and nosebleeding.

'It's OK, he's family isn't he?'

With that, Yamamoto gave the notebook to Gokudera...as Tsunako turned into a fox to the foreigner's disbelief. Her human ears went up as it became orange fox ears and sprouted an orange tail.

'E-ehhhh?!' Gokudera went comical cat-eyed squawk. His future boss is a FOX?!

He looked at the notebook Yamamoto gave him.

PS. Please rip this page off this notebook, crumple it and burn it  
when you're done reading it.

Tsunako-chan is 3/4 human 1/4 fox spirit youkai. She told me what's  
it like to be a Yako Kitsune since her lineage through maternal family  
is of the Yako Variety. As a child she ate human livers needed to grow  
up properly but now she doesn't need it anymore unless its to heal from  
mortal wounds. However, she WILL snack on the nearest next best thing:

Human Semen.

For female youkai, human men who ate mostly meat have particularly tasty  
'man milk' as she puts it. She would never take from a man who have bad  
consuming habits(smoking, alcoholism, drugs) or vegetarians. Half the potency  
of livers but at least they don't have to kill for it. Since my dad ran a sushi  
restaurant and I ate sushi all my life and drank mostly milk, I'm 'particularly  
sweet-dashi tasty'. I don't know about you though...

He was engrossed in reading and then the moanings got louder...

Gokudera turned to the source of moaning.

Juudaime is licking and sucking off Yamamoto!

She was leaning down, and her hips up, making him see she clearly has no underwear on. He could see her creamy legs and ass, too.

She deliberately stripped to arouse Yamamoto for his...erm...milk.

His jaws dropped in shock...as his pants felt tight all of a sudden...he wanted to run his hands on that creamy skin...touch her legs, her butt...

Tsunako could smell another arousal...from her new family member who was watching in shock.

But she smelled he was a smoker...

Yuck.

No way is she milking him.

Maybe he can let him have fun. 'Nee...I'm pretty OK you know...' she said as she licked Yamamoto's precum. 'If you want to do it...then do it.'

'Er...is this part of fox culture...?' Gokudera squeaked. 'And I might get you pregnant...'

'Nah, its hard to get us pregnant you know.' Tsunako purred. 'So it's OK.' she smiled.

She smelled that Gokudera is clearly very unhealthy despite how he looks. And he's a smoker from what burnt nicotine she smelled on him.

He cannot pup her unless he fixes himself up. The most he can do is pleasure her but the way he is now, unable to help her make life.

Foxes whether Zenko or Yako needed very healthy males to pup them as their bodies quickly consume the spirit energy in a man's seed. Effectively killing them off before they reach the womb, making it no more other than useless fluid left behind. A healthy male has 75 chances of pupping a female fox if he keeps it coming inside until jackpot, for what remaining energy to reach their fertility and be pupped. An unhealthy male who has poor nutrition cannot pup a fox. Their weak seed is immediately consumed with nothing to spare for the fox's fertility when they hit their peak heat periods.

She didn't have the heart to tell them that though.

It would be an insult to their manhoods and their dreams to have children of their own someday even though their issues can be fixed in years unless its a genetic problem.

She gave him plus points for restraining himself from temptation to touch her as he endured the pain of his need to touch her intimately. To caress her beautiful, tempting body.

Upon milking her daily dose, she was satisfied. Her tail swishing back and forth, her ears wiggling gleefully and Yamamoto in absolute euphoria off of sexual ecstasy.

'Hummm, Gokudera's pretty strong-willed isn't he Yamamoto?' Tsunako smirked, licking her lips in satisfaction. 'Temptation is before him. He can rip off my pajamas and enjoy himself with my body yet he didn't do anything...'

'T-there's no way I'd do that without your permission!' Gokudera sputtered out.

'I gave you permission earlier you know.'

'But still! Permission yes, consent, not really!' Gokudera croaked out. Normally if a woman offers herself, they'd lie down, right? But she's busy with Yamamoto earlier...

'Fufufu...I like you.' Tsunako giggled in a cute, girly pose. 'You're a man of another class. Its hard to find men like you.' she said. 'Normally any man would take advantage of a half-naked girl like an animal in heat...you're pretty strong. You'd make any woman lucky to have you.'

'H-hai!' Gokudera squeaked in a ten-hut! position.

'Let's have fun as a family someday...fufufu...'

'Good luck with that Gokudera...' Yamamoto grinned as he sat up. 'She's a great kisser too.'

'E-ehhhh?!'

'Look out!' Yamamoto laughingly yelped as Tsunako pounced on Gokudera, snogging him silly.

Shit.

Yuck!

While Juudaime is a great, delicious kisser capable of 'taking him to the moon', tasting a boy's weird-somewhat-salty jizz is so damn gross and she still has aftertaste! How can she taste 'sweet dashi' in that thing? For youkai it depends on what humans ate yet for human women, well, he definitely understood them now...

But he put up with it since she wanted to kiss him and be intimate.

He has listerine at home...

Yeah...

And when he went home, he gargled a lot and brushed his tongue hard.

Next time he kisses juudaime again, it had better not be post-blowjob on Yamamoto...that ruined it! Jeeeeez...

xxx

Reborn returned from Ukiyoe, having talked to Shirohebi and the other two land gods, Kokehime and Senba, and on Kokehime's recommendation with a letter to the Nura Clan Estate with one pearl of hers, willingly given by shedding her tears.

Upon talking to the clan heads about what they know of Tsunako and her lineage...he gleaned a lot.

Now he fully understood how youkai works, and the family Iemitsu married into.

He wasn't sure whether this be a boon or not.

A kitsune can reincarnate after their first death every century. Meaning, if he made a great boss out of Tsunako, she can reincarnate into a new host body capable of withstanding her power every new century. Should any descendant screw up managing the family, she can restore order and bring back the true Vongola.

Pureblood kitsune when dying, choose a suitable human vessel regardless of gender, effectively becoming kitsune spirits.

Hagoromo Gitsune possessed a pureblood yuurei in the current century, the missing late wife of Nura Rihan, the beautiful Yamabuki Otome who was turned into human upon reincarnation through crafty planning and onmyodo by the youkai Sanmoto Gorozaemon and Abe no Seimei for her to become a suitable vessel for the fox...and Reborn learned the wacky history of what came afterwards that made Hagoromo Gitsune leave in peace, while still wearing the body.

This made Nana hanyou while possessing a fox spirit. And Tsunako 1/4. Because of how beautiful Yamabuki Otome is, Nana and Tsunako inherited the beauty of that body. Their bodies may be human, but their souls are not. Hence Tsunako's blood of Vongola in her veins is pure and untainted. Its still safe and the rings will still accept her.

That was a close call.

Now then, time to make his entrance.

He's put it off long enough.


	7. Gokudera Speaks

Gokudera Speaks

School the next day, school rooftop...

Gokudera finally told them why he transferred to Namimori, under orders of Vongola Family and instructed by his contact who is to be Tsunako's...Mafia Tutor.

The two other teens stared at him in shock and to prove his claim, his blazer is lined up with dynamites, and a pocket knife.

His original task was to also test if Tsunako has some fighting ability...but how can he tell Reborn about youkai? Gokudera felt that to protect the supernatural of Japan that he was fond of(nevermind how dangerous they are), he would never tell. Heck, his future boss is one!

Needless to say his two new friends are in shock.

'Papa is...mafia?' Tsunako blinked. 'How is that different from Yakuza?'

'Well, Yakuza are notorious for their organization's strict code of conduct, and very organized crime syndicates. However, while they DO do crime activities, they provide aid if necessary without a catch...such as if disasters happen.' Gokudera recited. 'They have unique codes of honor so if you dealt with them right, they'll be a big help. Mafia...it depends on the country and I operate in Italy.' he chuckled sheepishly. 'I don't know how mafia of other countries work so I'll say what I know of Italian Mafia at least. But what's in common is that primary activities are protection racketeering, the arbitration of disputes between criminals, and the organizing and oversight of illegal agreements and transactions. Some do business, some do protection firms, some get involved with the government for political sway, some deal with weapons, technology, drugs, and other unsavory activities.'

'And what does Vongola do?' Tsunako gulped.

'Well, Vongola operates on a Cosa Nostra system so there's a Consigliere or External Advisor.' said Gokudera. 'Vongola is working to change how it works recently for a famiglia with a very bloody history which was a big change to what it originally was, a vigilante group that gives justice where the corrupt government wouldn't back two centuries ago.' he told them. 'They're slowly becoming Secret Protection Service Program while dealing with legal businesses and protection. Tsunako-sama's father's job is the External Advisor who only answers to the boss, your predecessor Don Timoteo Vongola. He also serves as an impartial adviser to the boss and mediator in internal disputes. To fulfill this role, the consigliere must be impartial, devoid of conflict of interest and ambition.'

'...seriously? I just can't picture papa as something like that!' Tsunako shook while reeling from revelations. 'Papa is a cheerfully childish doting man who's also scared of grandma! And he doesn't know she's a youkai but she still scares him with constant threats of taking care of mama and being a good husband and father...which he is! And for years he told us he's working for a big-time oil firm...apparently not! That's it, I'm paying grandma a visit!'

'Y-you mean go to Kyoto AND telling said scary grandma your dad's a mafioso?' Yamamoto blinked. 'She might flip! What more about your mom?'

'I have a phone you know so I'm not going to Kyoto! She'll flip as papa lied about his job...but she will like me playing a leading role...just that its a tad different from having a Hyakki Yako...y-yeah...' Tsunako stammered out. 'But Gokudera-kun how are YOU Mafia? You're just the same age as us!' she squeaked.

'Well, there's no age limit in recruitment but due to training needed, the earliest you start is 14 like myself if you're from an affluent mafia family but for anyone else, civilians who want to be mafioso they start at 16.' Gokudera shrugged. 'As long as you have skills its OK and proved competent and trustworthy enough. My primary job is a bomber before Reborn-san recruited me to be your Guardian with your father's approval...I just didn't expect circumstances anyway.'

Youkai circumstances and Shirohebi's advice.

'...yare yare...' Tsunako took out her phone...

xxx

Kyoto...

'Hoooo?' the servant delivering her her tea and snacks shuddered as Hagoromo Gitsune feels furious judging by her dark aura despite her smiling face and she scampered in fear. 'So that's what's going on in school now, Tsu-chan? Why that no-good monkey boy but anyway, while I'm mad that he lied to us about his job, this means its your turn to take center stage...the lead role like I used to do.' she purred. 'So what if they're humans? A night parade is still a night parade...the other members of your rainbow can be your most trusted executives! And you will lead Vongola the way you want to. Otherwise if you hate your job, you wouldn't enjoy it and do a poor job that'll make enemies take advantage of you so think of your next move wisely dear...and if that monkey visits, do inform me will you? I wish to...terrorize him a bit more.'

xxx

'Noted. Thank you for accepting my sudden OJT for my would-be future job, obaachan. I just don't know how to tell mama.' Tsunako sighed. 'And I'll be sure to make papa squirm a bit!' and she put her phone down. 'Grandma's happy that I'll soon be a leader of a human night parade in a way...but she wants me to tell her if papa ever visited...she'll terrorize him again.' she said cheerfully.

'You mean she can really scare a Consigliere that badly?' Gokudera did a double-take at her.

'He took refuge with grandpa whenever grandma spends time with me and mama. He only comes when he's sure she isn't around.'

The boys, and the eavesdropping arcobaleno sweatdropped.

'Oh yes, what kind of person is Reborn?'

'Oh, he's an Arcobaleno Tsunako-sama.' said Gokudera. 'He became a baby for some reason but he's still capable of doing his job.'

'Baby eh...that's no good.' Tsunako giggled as in his hiding place, Reborn frowned. ' **Because mama likes to eat infant livers**.' three jaws dropped. 'She would ask Kyokotsu-neesan to take them only from stillborns off the morgues before the bodies are scheduled for cremation...if Reborn is seen by mama and since he's a baby but a cursed adult turned into a baby...he's not exempt unlike actual living infants. She WILL eat his liver...'

'Yikes! But he's your tutor!'

'Well, they gotta send an adult if they don't want this arcobaleno-thingy eaten you know. I think having an epitaph that said 'died by having his liver eaten' would make a few laughs in the community...'

So Reborn living with the Sawadas is a no go...and being seen by Nana is a no go either!

Reborn felt a shiver down his spine.

This...will make his job harder...

He'll introduce himself after school, and sent Gokudera mail.

'Uh Tsunako-sama, Reborn says he wishes to meet you at the roof after school.'

'Ah sure...'

xxx

After school...

Reborn waited for 3:00 for the school bell to go 'TENG-TENG-DONG-DONG'. When it did, time for club activities alright...and he waited for the trio to meet him up here.

Soon, when they came...

Tsunako's ears and tail popped out...

It would be so damn cute if only...

'He-smells-so-good...' she drooled as the boys had to hold her back AND her tail from pouncing on him for his liver!

'Tsunako-chan no! He's your tutor! TUTOR!' Yamamoto yelped.

'Tsunako-sama heel!' Gokudera gasped out desperately. 'You can't kill him, he's the most trusted associate of Vongola Nono! A high-ranking mafioso! If you kill him without legal mafia reason the Vindice will come get you! And eating his liver is definitely not legal reason!'

That made Tsuna pause in her struggle at the unfamiliar term.

'Vindice? What's that?'

'The Vindice are the lawmakers of the Mafia Organization.' Gokudera told her. 'They keep track of every mafia activity done in the world. For high-ranking mafioso like bosses, underbosses and high-ranking associates, you gotta have a real dang good reason to kill them or if your client sent them a memo that he wants this person to die in your hands. If a mafioso kills a high-ranking member for no reason and unable to bargain his or her way out, the Vindice will come and drag you off to Vendicare, a horrible prison where its inmates never see the light of day ever again! Its also terribly cold there that nobody stays sane for long in a pitch-black prison only the Vindice can navigate, a freezing temperature AND total silence!' he sputtered out. 'So PLEASE Juudaime NO eating Reborn-san!' he pleaded. 'For all we know the Vindice are watching over every frigging high-ranking members!'

'But what if mama sees, eats him and doesn't know about the Mafia?'

'Well, she CAN get away with it as she doesn't know about the Mafia and they'll shrug it off(Reborn twitched at that) but you're in the know and you're a mafioso by blood so you can't, OK?!'

'Fine...' Tsunako pouted. 'He just smells so good I can't help myself...' she sighed.

'I think we'll hold you while we have a discussion.' Yamamoto sweatdropped.

'...right...thanks for that.' Reborn twitched. 'So our Vongola Decimo is a bit different eh? Tell me all you know about foxes since apparently, you're one.'

So Tsunako told him what Reborn already knew just for the sake of the act.

'I see...so if you die sometime soon, you'll just reincarnate within a hundred years in a random decade. So if I made a great boss out of you and your successors fucked up their handling of the familglia, we can count on you to restore Vongola back to normal by reincarnating within Vongola descendants only if you so choose. The future of the famiglia will be secure every other century provided we keep that little detail secret. But do you want your father to know?'

'Nah...he's scared of and hates grandma for making him a nervous wreck since she somewhat disapproves of their marriage...she once said that when Don Vongola and Grandpa met for business, she once called him a goofball and monkey on that same day and picked on him since.' Tsunako sighed as the males present looked deadpan. 'His judgment might cloud this one time and forget we're a family because we're fox spirits even if we DO have human bodies.'

'Well, I can't say I blame him for having a terror for a mother-in-law.' Reborn remarked wryly. 'Why does Hagoromo Gitsune dislike him so much?'

'She said she thinks he's ugly unworthy of my beautiful mother but alas, he's her mate.' Tsunako chuckled. 'For any specie of youkai, falling in love at first sight is serious business as they are our mates and they're also on first sight at us!' she smiled. 'Granted, we can have anyone pup us but the best one will always be our mates, see?'

'Aha...what if you or your future descendants fell in love with an enemy mafioso? That'll be dangerous for the family.' Reborn frowned.

'Oh...well, I dunno...' Tsunako scratched her cheek. 'Its instinct. We can't control it. Even Commanders of Hyakki Yakos are no exceptions. A lot of youkai are unmated to this day simply because they're not born yet or died too early without meeting them so they must have reincarnated elsewhere until fate allows them to meet...who knows? Youkai children are rare as a result so when we DO mate, we make sure we make a lot!'

'...what a troublesome life.' Yamamoto twitched.

'Don't we know it.' Gokudera sighed. This Juudaime and her future children will be a handful...

'So we have an arrangement.' said Reborn. 'You're on a Tutor Program until Summer right? I suppose we can start at summer but I will be keeping an eye on you. And also, I want to test your full combat abilities.'

'Humm...maybe I should hire some Nura Clan members for that...' Tsunako frowned. 'No human can fight me unless its grandma or mama or some onmyoji.'

'Eh? How come I can't fight you Tsunako-sama?' Gokudera whined in protest.

'Er, I've been trained by a professional ancient killer since I was a kid...you won't last five seconds against me.' Tsunako pointed out to his shock. 'Well, I'll hire them to train you too if you like. We're mafioso but we're kids they'll think we're easy pickings...can't have that now can we?'


	8. MA A Hot Summer

A:N- I remind you to look at the rating of this fic and for now, it rose a notch higher. If there's MA Rating available, most of us would have 'said so' long ago in settings.

* * *

A Hot Summer

Summer came...

Tsunako is at the beach with her mother and Lambo, a boy they recently adopted who came to their home to kill Reborn.

Although Reborn wasn't there out of fear of Nana. But with having a toddler in the family and a little boy at that, he's still alive and well and not eaten.

The arcobaleno grumbled on how life wasn't fair!

Two beauties with gorgeous bodies he would pay grand to spend time and sleep with them but alas, he is prey. The only thing keeping him alive from Tsunako is Mafia laws. Nana isn't as restrained as her daughter is, however. Even better? Bianchi made herself at home in his hotel suite while he teaches her how Mafia works and how Vongola works, as well as its aim to regain its true form...with Bianchi on guard incase as she was still scared of the younger girl who nearly killed her if not for her brother.

Ohhh yes, first meeting is truly...a great deal of first impression and it truly LASTS.

Tsunako sees Reborn as food and her tutor but not Bianchi's rival for love. And she has plenty of lovers whom she loves equally, being a Sky.

And at the beach resort, Nana and Tsunako were getting attention in their bikinis and sarong around their waists.

When men get wind that Nana is married AND with her daughter on a summer holiday together, she was deemed MILF by perverts present(he heard that through the transmitter earrings Tsunako wears) and Tsunako was approached by high school BOYS for a date, but...

Hibari Kyoya came and bulldozed his way through.

'H-Hibari-senpai!' Tsunako gasped at the boy wearing an aloha shirt like he does his gakuran blazer, and white shorts in slippers. He just saved her from being pressured into coming with them by her beloved purple who she has yet to approach.

'High schoolers should not come onto middle school girls. Kamikorosu.' Hibari grunted, twitching.

'Senpai, you have a part-time job here?' Tsunako asked him, intrigued. Hibari's eyes fell on the beautiful kouhai. Not only her face but apparently, her body too...

'Hn.' he nodded as he quickly turned around when he felt his face heat up. 'Watch yourself around these herbivores. You cannot be easily ignored with your looks.' he said as he left, leaving behind a pile of black and blue and bloodied high schoolers.

Ohhh yes, Hibari is aware of notable students in his Nami Chuu.

Sawada Tsunako is too famous in his school for looks, brains, and now her tutoring ability, capable of bringing a dropout to top ten in two terms. Popular but she only has two friends whom she is close to and they just adored and revered her.

Its just always three of them together, hanging out on the rooftop where they could be alone together and then they go home together too.

Everyone knows that.

He would see her leave school with them, and they're always together. Its annoying seeing them together for some reason he couldn't understand yet...

xxx

'Mama, I'll wander around for a bit OK?' Tsunako told her mother in their cabin. 'I'll try my luck on purple today.'

'Good luck Tsu-chan. Assembling a Hyakki Yako executives isn't easy.' Nana told her as Tsunako went off in a halter top. mini skirt and a pair of sandals. She went out in search of Hibari, but she found her yellow instead...

"Isn't that the extremely beautiful girl in my sister's class?" Sasagawa Ryohei thought as he saw Tsunako buying some crepes off a stand.

He's extremely jealous of Yamamoto and Gokudera for being so close to her.

She's beautiful, smart and very few(just two!) could get close to that beauty.

For weeks he was working on his manly guts to approach her but she's just too damn bright! Its a struggle to get close!

But he's a man!

A man through and through!

He believes he has the looks and the body!

Chicks dig manly muscles, right? He's got plenty from his boxing training!

Now then...

He composed himself to approach her. 'Yo Sawada-chan.' he greeted and she turned around...he was instantly blindsided by her looks.

'Hai?' her voice...so cute! 'Are you a senpai too? I saw Hibari-san not long ago.' Tsunako chirped jovially. 'He said he has a part-time job!'

'THAT Hibari?'

'Un!' Tsunako nodded. 'So uhm, you're Sasagawa-senpai, right? You here with your family?'

'Ah no, it's just me!' Ryohei said. 'I have a part-time job too as a Lifeguard!' he said in hopes to impress her even though he can't swim.

'Must be busy then.' Tsunako chuckled. 'So by now is your downtime?'

'Yes! Only the veterans work at sundown onwards.' he said. 'So yes I'm free the rest of the day. H-how about we hang out together, yeah?' he asked her hopefully.

'Sure!'

Ryohei inwardly beamed. He gets to have a date with the beautiful kohai!

Tsunako on the other hand, inwardly beamed. She got to stay with her yellow even for a little while. It seems fate leads them to her somehow!

xxx

Ryohei was on cloud nine.

He's on a date with the school's most beautiful girl! And she just wants companionship, she's not interested in getting bought things too unless she gets thirsty.

He dared to hold hands with her, she's OK with it.

He took her to an area where there's no people around...OK too.

Wrap an arm around her...yeeeaaah...maybe her friends usually do this often, so it's OK?

But by the time he got this far, it's super late, she has to go back to her cabin.

'It's been fun, senpai.' Tsunako smiled. 'But I have to go back to the cabin now.'

'I had no idea time passed by so fast...it's super late...' Ryohei muttered. Its so not fair. Then he got an idea. 'Well, let's end our date with a good night kiss!' he grinned. Tsunako blinked before giggling.

'Now how will you give me that, senpai?' she said teasingly.

Ryohei knew this is it.

He got a boner just by thinking about it.

Kissing her and doing...more...if possible.

He approached her and kissed her slightly-open lips.

That's just temptation that he gladly took and he slid his tongue in past her teeth, and she let him in! If that isn't permission, he didn't know what is! Their tongues danced together in a heated kiss, and pressed his body against hers. His hips telling hers that he's turned on. His chest on her soft, ones, and she's pretty big for her age, too. She's the biggest he's seen out of middle schoolers in his school yet just right for her body size.

Soft...

His kisses got more heated in desire with his hands starting to roam...and she could feel his boner on her stomach.

Tsunako knows well what a boner is, having seen it plenty of times in her two friends/lovers. And he's bigger than them too! They only went as far as kissing and feeding though...

She felt excited as he now began necking her, sensually licking her neck. 'S-senpai done this before?' she gasped out.

'Eh? Ohhh, I read some of pop's magazines and it says girls like this!' Ryohei grinned. 'You like?' He did some 'studying' as he's been fantasizing about her for weeks on end, easily getting boners in his room. As he reads his father's magazines, he imagines that it was him and Tsunako in the heat of the moment and now tonight...is a dream come true!

'Oh, yes...I never knew tongues are rough in a good way...' Tsunako gasped out when a hand slid under her top...and under her bikini top. 'Ummm!'

Ryohei got even more excited. He could cup her breasts in his hand alone. Soft and smooth to touch...he pushed her top away to see them both properly. Full, round and shapely, not flat like most girls, even his sister even though they're just the same size altogether. The difference is whether or not they're flat or full, huh?

'D-don't tease me...' came her pleading gasp, wrapping her arms around him. Her face flushed and needy. 'More...'

Ohhh boy he got her turned on, alright. He helped himself and sucked like a thirsty man in a desert. Gawd it felt good doing it! 'Hyaaaa...ahh!'

He slid a hand into her panties...and she's so wet...he was able to slide in his fingers and play with her slit, while preparing her. She spread her legs to allow him more room and she clearly likes it! He could feel her walls contract and release on her fingers...

'S-sen...hyaaa!' ...and she orgasmed, feeling more of her fluids on his fingers.

'Sawada...do you...want it...?' Ryohei asked her softly as he licked her wetness. Its sweet-salty...

'W-want what?'

'Me. Inside you.' he said huskily into her ears. 'You're pretty much ready.'

Her expression said it all.

He pulled down her panties, and pulled down his underwear taking out his stiffness... and spread her legs, getting ready to go in. He got excited at seeing her smooth body. She didn't have hair down there at all so it was easier to do more. She got excited. Its way bigger than Yamamoto's or Gokudera's!

Will it even _fit_?!

xxx

Reborn was rushing while blushing upon hearing the moans of lovemaking through the transmitter.

He was in the showers after a good jacuzzi soak with Bianchi together, and then Leon alarmed her that Tsunako was about to 'do it' with her Sun Guardian candidate, he practically had to rush to stop them. He tracked her down using the GPS radar he has, and too late!

He knew she and her first two guardians are 'more than friends' so he did not know if they went THIS far...

Gawd...

She could already let a boy bed her at this age...fricking hybrids for being adult at too young...he wished they go into adulthood at at least, 16 like in most fairy tales, why'd reality have to be damn different?!

He could only watch helplessly...and in sheer jealousy.

Gone was the responsible tutor. Right now, he's a jealous man!

He wished he was in that brat's place, curse this body!

He watched as Tsunako purred in Ryohei's arms, satisfied. By the time he got here, they were already done.

'You alright, Sawada-chan?' Ryohei gasped out. 'It's your first time isn't it?'

'Heehee...I'm alright...I heal pretty fast.' she purred happily.

'So...are we lovers now?'

'We 'did it' before you even courted me you know!' Tsunako snorted in his chest. 'Court me first like they did!'

'They?'

'Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun.' said Tsunako. Well, he wasn't surprised to hear those names. But apparently he did the reverse while they did the proper order. 'I hope you're OK with sharing me!'

'Huuuuh?!'

Up in the trees, Reborn face-palmed.

xxx

'Hummm...you smell well of a man, Tsu-chan...' Nana giggled as her daughter came home, smelling of intercourse. 'Have fun with your purple?'

'Couldn't find him and I met yellow instead...oh, and we 'did it'!' Tsunako squealed giddily and Nana squealed. Her own ears popping out in excitement.

'So? So? Is he good in bed?'

'Oh he is~! He's so big too!'

'Oh my! Now I wish papa was here...he's so insatiable in bed I miss him inside me too...' Nana pouted. On the other side, Reborn thought that was too much information.

'Isn't he being insatiable because of his work where _he won't get any_?'

'Yes, that too dear...' Nana grumbled. 'Why'd his job have to be overseas again? I'm a needy wife and woman darn it! I wish Timoteo-san let him stay in Japan,' she sulked unhappily.

'Then why not play with the idiots talking to you yesterday?' Tsunako asked her.

'No way! I'm mated Tsu-chan.' Nana pouted. 'Things are different once you mate for real you know. I can only do it happily with papa while it's meaningless and worthless if I do it with any other man~ it's not as hot like with papa you know. You have plenty of mates because you're a rainbow while mama and I can only have one every century~'

'Ah...'


	9. Family

Family

Ryohei could NOT believe it.

All his fantasies came true this summer vacation.

He often visits Tsunako in her shared cabin with her mother and adoptive little brother Lambo, and take her out...to often, secluded spots where they're sure nobody would find them, not even a CCTV Camera Peep.

Gawd he could not get enough of her.

No matter how many times they did it that he knew the entire shape and contour of her body...and he could happily cum inside her since 'it's safe' as she tells him and she loved him coming inside. She's frisky, cuddly and affectionate although do his eyes deceive him or he sees mirages of fluffy ears at times?

Maybe its just the heat of the moment...yah...

His dreams and fantasies fulfilled, the more he falls harder for her and he's courting her as she wants...before their nighttime fun and he learned a lot about her.

She spent her childhood in Kyoto with her maternal relatives as they and her mother, are Kyotoites. Tsunako was too young to learn kansai-ben as by the time she's five, her father moved the family to their house in Namimori thus she speaks Tokyoite japanese. However until she met Yamamoto and Gokudera, she was very lonely as nobody tried to befriend her even though they want to and she was very happy when they did after several school years of loneliness so she's very affectionate with her boys and now, him too.

And Tsunako learned about Ryohei as well. Living his life to the extremes as enduring the extremes test his manhood so he tests himself every chance he could get to 'obtain pure manliness', while dreaming to be a great boxer and he long since wanted her upon seeing her for the first time.

Now he got a whole summer with her although he's wondering how sharing her would be OK...that, and he was told there might be two or three more...

THERE'S MORE?!

How on earth would THAT work? By taking turns sandwiching her?!

But he has one thing the others don't: her firstie.

She even gave him her 'other' virginity which he gleefully took and she willingly took him up in her ass and spent time making out.

'By the way, where ARE the other two?'

'Oh them? They're training with some acquaintances.' Tsunako piped. 'Because between three of us, I'm the best fighter and well...it didn't suit well with them...they wanted to be the protector not the protected.'

'Really? You're a fighter too!' Ryohei gasped in delight. 'So what's your style?!'

'Karate and weapons.' Tsunako beamed. 'Grandma gave me a katana and a tessen on my twelfth birthday and yes, they're real blades so I can't take them around in public...but I still train at home though.'

'Ooh, maybe we can spar?'

'Sure! Its our last day of summer tomorrow so shall we spend it fighting?' Tsunako suggested. 'Maybe in a not-so-sandy area. Kicking sand into eyes is cheating.'

'Indeed! Let's find a nice place to fight in!' with that, the two lovers set off to find a nice fighting area...and they found that in a nice place far from the sandy beaches.

However, when they got there, they found Hibari napping there. 'Oh my...shouldn't a cabin be a nicer place to sleep in?'

'You be quiet, I'm napping.' said Hibari with a grunt.

'Looks like we'll find a new place to fight again, its hard finding this place too.' said Tsunako gloomily as Hibari's ears twitched, perking up at the word 'fight' and interestingly, SHE said it!

'Its extremely troublesome but maybe we should do it at school tomo-whoa?!' Ryohei yelped as Tsunako tackled him, her breasts on his face and her hair split apart by thrown tonfas in mid-air and no strand was cut off at least.

'Fighting...eh?' Hibari smirked. 'Fight me, Sawada!' then his jaws dropped as he saw her breasts on Ryohei's face as she wound up straddling him in a suggestively seductive position because she tackled him earlier to dodge his tonfas. So she could sense his attacks and not only that...he thought Ryohei is a lucky bastard WHO. MUST. DIE!

'Ehhhh I was gonna fight senpai first!' Tsunako croaked out but Hibari didn't give her a chance as he took the initiative.

'Hey! I was gonna fight her first!' Ryohei yelped in protest as Hibari STOLE his fight with his girlfriend!

Hibari found Tsunako a pleasure to fight. She's actually strong! As strong as he is! They pushed each other hard and Ryohei instantly knew that Tsunako outclassed him and rivalled Hibari, a man he has yet to defeat in strength and skill.

No wonder Yamamoto and Gokudera trained...there's just no way he could give her a fair fight.

Soon, Hibari had her in a submissive position...and bit her in the neck!

'Wha?!' Ryohei gawked. 'Oy, you're not a vampire are you?!'

But Tsunako bared her neck in submission, her fox ears and tail popping out to their disbelief.

'Wha?!'

'Oh dear...now he's done it...' Tsunako sighed, her tail swishing. And her eyes amber with black sclera.

'I-is that...real...?' Ryohei croaked as he caressed her tail. So soft and fluffy!

Hibari stared, petrified. Wide-eyed.

'It's real senpai.' Tsunako smiled. 'I only told Yamamoto and Gokudera...I was planning on telling you after our fight but...senpai bit me in the neck...'

'You mean biting you in the neck causes your fluffy ears and tail to come out?' Ryohei blinked as the features disappeared.

'Ahahaha...well, my mates would bite me on the neck to mark me as theirs...Yamamoto and Gokudera bit me too and now senpai bit me too...'

'Mates?!'

'Yup. I'm destined to have a lot.' said Tsunako. 'That's what Shirohebi-sama told me. I just have to find auras that matched me and well...that happened to be the four of you or there might be more...'

'You mean they bit you in the neck too?' Hibari asked her wryly. He just felt like doing it, how should he know its a mating bite if dominated?!

'Yup, and they met mother already!' Tsunako chimed. 'Mother would love two more sons!'

xxx

'My word, they're just as adorable as the first two~!' Nana squealed while glomping the two new boys. 'And I smell your scent on the muscular one~ is he the one you did it with dear?' she purred as Ryohei looked proud while Hibari GLARED at him. Even growled.

'Yup~ to think I haven't done it yet with Yamamoto and Gokudera though...' Ryohei knew that he's her first and he's damn happy with it and Hibari really, REALLY hated him now... 'But even though I'm an adult by law, kits can wait.'

'Indeed, I'm too young by standards to be a grandmother so soon dear...saa, let's get to know the newcomers!' Nana chirped enthusiastically, her own ears and tail popping out. 'I have two more adorable son-in-laws, yay~!'

'C-can we talk first then mother?!' Ryohei yelped as Nana glomped both teenagers and nuzzling them with her cheeks.

'Call me 'mama' Sasagawa-kun, Hibari-kun! Let's get to know each other! Tsu-chan can you get snacks ready~?'

Needless to say there are now two more members in the family...

xxx

Because Ryohei had Tsunako for himself all summer, Hibari demanded he have his time with her too, now that he bit her without knowing about ahem, youkai culture and made himself one of her husbands as a result.

Nana and Tsunako are kitsune youkai. Half and quarter respectively and given how both have human mates, the bloodline will keep getting diluted until soon, its a human-only generation then.

She really is a little animal but despite her beauty and cute ears and tail, she's dangerous. That he knew...and the fact that she's responsible for the fire fox sightings to make humans believe in youkai again otherwise she and her mother would go hungry as they needed a certain level of human belief to maintain their existence. But they never harmed anyone at least...unless you're a fresh corpse, that is. You're fair game if you're a fresh corpse in which your liver is theirs for the taking as a snack...but if you're a man, well...females will 'milk you' and they LOVE it.

Ryohei sported an 'Oh...' because she always lets him cum inside whenever they have sex...and he spoke of their sex life in great detail that got Nana squealing, and Hibari in utter DISCOMFORT due to the mental images it all caused...and pain between his legs.

'So little pet...' Hibari smirked. 'Your ears out, but keep the tail.' he said in her room so Tsunako transformed her ears. He petted her ears that made her squirm.

Sensitive eh?

'Er like many before you, my ears are really sensitive...whether human or real ears...' said Tsunako shyly with a blush. 'Ah~they always target my ears too...' she giggled, so Hibari rubbed her ears some more until she melted into his lap out of over-sensory sensitivity of pleasure.

'Fufufu...I think I'll enjoy this...' Hibari enjoyed seeing such a strong being submissive before him on his lap just because of her ears.

'Me being your wife?'

'...that'll take time but for now you're a cute little fox.'

'Indeed. Its your first day and we don't know each other that well yet afterall...' Tsunako purred into his lap the more he petted her. 'We have all time in the world, my dear. And worry not, I never play favorites in the family.' she reassured him. 'Family is family and you are all my dear husbands.'

Unlike Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei, Hibari is a socially-awkward person with standards of his own. Its not like he'll make out with her straightaway...he wanted to know what he got himself into first, even though he's madly jealous of the boxer. But for now...

Its more than 20 questions. They are getting to know each other after all.'

xxx

Next day, end of summer and the day before second Semester...they went home, but while Tsunako is with her two new husbands(and Guardians), she phoned Yamamoto and Gokudera.

'Hello guys? Mama said that grandma will be by the house tonight, wanting to meet everyone!' Ryohei and Hibari inwardly gulped. They'll be meeting a two milennia old fox! 'Yes, she's looking forward to it! Don't worry, she'll be nice as long as its family! Hai...hai...really? I see...I hope you two enjoyed yourselves with the Nura Clan~! Oh my, that's wonderful! Heehee...hai...hai...see you tonight guys!'

'Er, we'll be meeting the grandma-in-law, Tsunako?' Ryohei began sweating buckets nervously.

'Hai~! Mama told grandma and she's looking forward to meeting all of you...'

'What about your grandpa?'

'Too much paperwork but he'd want photos...oh, your names, too~!'

And so...

At the Sawada Residence...a tall, middle-aged pale-skinned beauty dressed in a very fancy kimono is already in the house accompanied by a young girl in a pink kimono carrying a skull with floating green snakes! And with them is Yamamoto, Gokudera and a platter of sushi and sashimi.

'Mother. auntie welcome!' Nana chimed happily, seeing the two of them after eight years.

'Grandma! Kyokotsu-bachan!'

'Fufufu...you've grown up well Tsunako-sama!' Kyokotsu chimed while under the younger girl's glomps.

"That's an aunt?!" Ryohei and Hibari thought with sweatdrops.

'Oh! You got to know them this summer Tsu-chan?' Yamamoto grinned as she got Ryohei and Hibari along.

'I got the chance with Sasagawa-senpai though but I'm starting with Hibari-senpai now.' Tsunako smiled.

'Saa, sit my dears, sit down.' Hagoromo Gitsune smiled. 'I simply must get to know you boys!'


	10. Dino

Dino

Reborn wondered what ELSE could happen with a student like this.

Good thing his workload is lessened somewhat, but while the Guardians and his student all knew how to fight and Tsuna knowing how to access her flames by youkai means, they're also making their...harem relationship work out.

He reported what he could without revealing Nana and Tsunako's secrets lest pissed off foxes come at them and his employer and the father is understandably shocked that the grandchild figure/daughter has a harem...of her own guardians no less was a shock that he got wind from Visconti later that Timoteo had to be resuscitated by Brow(Nono fainted) and for Schnitten to calm him down because his 'cute goddaughter managed what almost no man could'.

But da-yum...the girl has it in reverse and Iemitsu really wanted to visit home just to meet his daughter's harem...and he intended to while going with Dino as Reborn wanted Tsunako to meet an experienced boss and learn from him.

Reborn however, did NOT tell Iemitsu that he has a VERY NEEDY wife to answer to.

That would be...amusing.

But for now Tsunako wanted lessons halted because she wanted to get to know Hibari.

Yare yare, at this rate he'd be more on paid vacation leave in Japan than actually doing his job...but Tsunako has a request.

Teaching her family how to use Flames while she gets to know Hibari...with a P.S: if her husbands are fed Poison Cooking, Bianchi WILL die no matter how much Hayato begs for her life again. Family lives to her are more important than anyone else.

Well, NOW he has a job. Sheesh...

xxx

'So we can use fire like Tsu-chan too eh?' Yamamoto beamed. 'That sounds really cool!'

'But this is Reborn-san we're talking about...an Arcobaleno.' said Gokudera. 'One of the strongest seven and no doubt Tsunako-sama asked him to be super strict on us...' he gulped.

'Maa maa, if we survived the Nura Clan, we can survive him too so try not to be too hard on yourself!' Yamamoto laughed. 'Oh senpai, do you know details already?'

'About Tsunako-chan being a fox, yeah...but she said I'll learn all else from her tutor...but I don't get it, she has extremely high grades, why would she need a tutor?' the older boy wondered aloud.

'Er ah...family business...ahahaha...but since you're a husband now too, you'll be in the know soon enough.'

'Hummm...what about Hibari?'

'Tsunako-sama wants to get to know him first before chucking him to Reborn-san so he'll be a bit late.'

'Ah.'

xxx

At school...

Hibari enjoyed his er fiancee's cooking, Kyoto style home cooking in a bento with a ratio of 60%meat, 40%veggies, and a vegetable whisked soup.

While Hibari HATED vegetables like any typical kid, he was willing to eat it blindfolded(he had to be fed). He just didn't want to look at them while he enjoyed the deliciously tender-cooked meat which he ate himself, and enjoying cuddle time alone. Bonus? They can communicate through eye contact! He understood her, she understood him.

Perfect for the quiet-loving Prefect and he had her in his arms, enjoying cuddling with his new pet who enjoyed his attention...with her ears and tail out.

But he found his hands roaming and she's purring...and kissed him chastely. The fun parts can wait.

xxx

The day of the school festival...on October wherein Tsuna got three inches taller, there's a Sports Festival...

'So that's it.' said Tsunako to Shamal who was put by Reborn in school as a just incase. 'I'll work as a Nurse during this Pole-Knocking thing...oh why does a barbaric event have to be in a Sports Festival of all things?' she huffed in annoyance.

'Well, boys will be boys.' Shamal chuckled as the boss-in-training wore a short changshan-and-button-down nurse's outfit with short puffy sleeves, a belt and complete with heels. He damn well envied her Guardians for having a beauty waiting on them for this... 'Still, never saw a school with an event like this either so I guess its understandable that its only a male event...'

However, rumors spread that Tsunako works as a Nurse and she's a HOT NURSE...

Priorities got skewed.

Instead of winning, they were willing to get beaten just to be paid attention to by her thus four pissed boyfriends knocked them out instead with skill, and visited the tent together.

'Hello! How can I help you dears?' Tsunako chimed.

The boys stared at her wearing a nurse's outfit and she somehow made it look effortlessly naughty even though the dress is modest simply because of her shapely legs and chest size.

Shamal could see four boners right then and there.

'How about our reward for winning, pet?' Hibari asked her with a suggestive purr as he got her in his arms.

'Haha, I kinda miss those nights!' Yamamoto chimed.

'Oy oy, let Tsunako-sama decide how she wants it!' Gokudera yelled at them.

'I wouldn't mind sandwiching...' Ryohei let out suggestively.

Shamal really envies these bastards now.

'Oh my! Maybe in a private room somewhere you naughty boys!' Tsunako laughed jovially.

"I envy these little shits." Shamal shook his head in amusement as the guardians have no qualms perving on their boss, and she lets them. 'You twerps better do that in a room, a public tent is no motel room!' he said as he spotted Gokudera's hands going into her skirt...

'Juudaime, you're wearing a g-string just for us?'

xxx

Dino and Iemitsu STARED in disbelief at Reborn's hotel room that Tsunako is very happy with her Guardians/lovers.

'Tsu-chan, so you're saying that you're all happy together with this arrangement?' Iemitsu croaked out, wide-eyed.

'Haha, we're happy together!' Yamamoto said cheerfully.

'We even passed Gitsune-obaasama's evaluations and approved of all of us.' said Gokudera to Iemitsu's disbelief. They passed yet he didn't?!

'So we'd like your extreme blessing in marriage too father!' Ryohei chimed enthusiastically while Hibari glared at Iemitsu, daring him to say otherwise...

'I'm not sure how a full famiglia marriage will work...' Iemitsu sweatdropped.

'Oh not really, Lambo-chan is too young and we sort-of adopted him in the family and we have yet to find a Mist...not even sure if they'll be a boy or girl.' Tsunako giggled. 'Oh yes, papa, since you dropped by, can you take a one-week leave off work?'

'Eh? Why is that dear?'

'Mother misses you a lot. So yes, go home. If I find out you flew to Italy after this, I'll have Reborn ask Nono-sama to deport you back to Japan and I'll punish you for a bit before throwing you at mother in black leather and chains BDSM style and she won't let you out of your bedroom.' she snickered as mental images ensued causing the males in the room to shudder horribly and Iemitsu looked at his daughter as if she grew a second head. 'Until then, Gokudera-kun and I will be staying over at Hibari-senpai's place for a bit with Lambo-chan, that OK?' she asked Hibari who sighed.

'As long as the brat doesn't make a mess and they don't get too loud.' he said. 'I like things quiet.'

'Hai hai.'

'In the meantime, sons-in-laws gets to know the father and the two bosses get to know each other due to the two famiglias being allies.' Reborn instructed. 'Commence!' and so, Tsunako left with Dino to another booked room(Iemitsu's) to talk.

'Nee nee, Reborn-sensei said that out of all his students, you're the most trustworthy by far and he spoke highly of you.' said Tsunako with a thoughtful smile. 'And the nicest person in the mafia outside the family I could be friends with...'

'Ahaha, he said that too.' said Dino in an embarrassed sheepish manner. 'He said you have something important to tell me as the most likely closest ally to you in the future.'

'Sou ne...that's why only you are allowed to know. Romario-san too.' Tsunako smiled at Romario who looked just as sheepish.

'But what can be so big that Reborn willingly entrusted something big to us?' Dino wondered aloud curiously in a thoughtful manner.

'Oh, you two look, pay close attention and do not scream afterwards OK? Don't want your bodyguards barging in and seeing too you know, not when you're the only ones allowed to see.' Tsunako smiled as the two braced themselves. 'But just to be safe...' she slapped an x-shaped gum tape over Dino, while due to his mustache, only got one tape. The two men sweatdropped.

'Now...watch and see, OK?'

And so...

Tsunako's sclera turned black, her brown eyes amber in slits, her human ears morphed into fox ears and she gained a long, fluffy tail about 75 inches long. Long enough to wrap around someone. Her fur is a very bright yellow orange in color. 'You see...mama is hanyou kitsune and I'm shihanyou. But unlike mama who has brown fur while grandma's brown fur turned white after a thousand years...mine is this because of my flames.' she giggled. 'We suspect its from father's unusual heritage and then Reborn-sensei said its because of the flames...and high-ranking mafioso could use flames...so at least I know the truth but I can't tell mama yet...but I could tell grandma because she once led a Hyakki Yako and ran them like yakuza so its OK to tell her about the Mafia although she wanted to scare father for keeping such a thing...'

Dino and Romario took off their tapes.

'So uh...you're beautiful because you're a fox?' Dino croaked out but Tsunako shook her head.

'Nope. When grandma died a thousand years ago for the first time and she's really a flesh and blood fox back then, she already has the ability of reincarnation. She would choose a human host to her liking and only awaken at a certain age in teenage years before taking over that body for herself and she would always choose beautiful girls out of vanity as she is a beautiful fox before her first death. Our powers merely enhance that beauty due to human belief of us as japanese humans think we're beautiful yet frightening creatures. It helps that mama began writing storybooks for children since I created the sightings.' she snorted. 'And indeed, we are.'

'All pureblood foxes have that ability if they lived a thousand years, obtain nine tails and their fur changes to either white or gold. Mother and I have human bodies when we were born so its unlikely for us to have that power but we're on a wait-and-see basis although grandma would like it if we could. Reborn is hoping I have such power so I could reincarnate into Vongola if future bosses after me messed up the famiglia so he's hoping I could while determined to make me a good boss. Sensei...he's really loyal to Vongola neh? That he's hoping for the near-impossible.' she said softly. 'I am youkai in spirit but my body is very much human...he got a blood sample off of me and had Shamal study it thus he's one other who knows. And my body is definitely human.'

'...something like that.' said Dino weakly. 'But what about your grandmother if you two don't have the power?'

'Who knows...but she would do anything for family...and we are the same.' said Tsunako. 'That my priority are my boys and family first before anyone else.' she smiled.


	11. Lying and to be lied to

Lying and to be lied to

Iemitsu has no idea what to think...or say...or do.

Tsunako's erm...husbands, all love her and quite, intimately so! He had to resist killing em' all though as all of them at some point, touched Tsuna and one went all the way.

Why, during the times he was with his family for the few years in Tsunako's childhood, Nana was incredibly 'hungry' for fun time in bed even though after Tsunako she never got pregnant again.

When he went home...well, he had been warned beforehand but he had no idea how itchy Nana was.

Her idea of welcome home, is a long kiss, and the rest, is history.

Yeeeeah...

For one week, he caught up with his wife. But once sundown and after dinner comes...they'll be at it until the wee hours of the morning that he never really got to talk to his teenaged daughter whose boyfriends Nana approved of and happily took them as her sons. But still...

'Tsu-chan is destined to be with six or seven boys Mitsu!' Nana squealed happily. 'She found four, two or three more to go and I'll have more cute son-in-laws! I'm not sure how a wedding like this will work though...'

'Er Nana, they're still kids so its not like decisions are made 'that fast'.' Iemitsu pointed out while sweating buckets, freaking out because four boys are on his daughter! 'She'll choose one eventually!' they all harmonized but STILL...

'I'm not sure about that...' came his wife's mysterious smile. 'Its a for keeps. Even mama sees so! You'll have lots and lots of sons too!'

Her husband wasn't sure how to interpret that smile of hers, however.

xxx

Dino Cavallone has put up with some weird shit in his life since Reborn became his tutor.

Now he has seen even worser shit when Sawada Tsunako became his kohai-student and close ally.

Right now, they're in Ukiyoe Town...living in a house of spooks for days now, and these spooks...LOVE TO PARTY!

Hibari, due to immense dislike of crowding, scooted far away. He was only here for training dammit. While food is OK, crowding isn't. He's also training under Kurotabo now that Yamamoto knows what veteran fighting is like...with a sword. And Ryohei was very happy to meet Aotabo.

And when Tsunako gets drunk...she becomes comically crazy and bonkers, in a very masculine way she gets along TOO well with the other manly drunks in the house, with her true form out. Gokudera when he gets drunk, is a miserable drunk, the type who drowns his sorrows out. Ryohei when drunk, is utterly loud and boisterous. Yamamoto when drunk, reacted akin to a sugar high...on a tank's worth of espressos downed in one gulp. Hibari however, is a lightweight who collapsed with the mother of all hangovers after one bottle.

Reborn was entertaining himself with the antics of the drunken tenth generation.

Dino and Romario could not bring themselves to drink in a place like this, even if the kids are at home with the youkai since, well, they're still spooked! But at least there's a beauty in the house...Kejoro's one human-looking youkai along with Kubinashi as they used to be human before turning. Kurotabo is very human save for the horns on his head as children created him in hopes for a protector in the horrible stages of darkness 300 years ago. And all youkai in the Nura Clan protect their territory and they consider the humans part of their territory to protect. Anyone screwing around is dealt with, Nura Style. That and the 1/4 youkai Sandaime of the clan will not tolerate the harming of humans. He'd be marrying a female youkai soon...when she turns of age since he's marrying a pureblood and adulthood for purebloods is 400 years old!

Thing is...Reborn asked Tsuna to ask a mentor for Dino too. Kubinashi took the job.

Kubinashi is worse than Reborn. The baby from hell on the other hand, used his power to fix the two boys who are way behind Gokudera and Yamamoto in experience. The rest is then left to conditioning.

That one week ended eventually.

On the eighth day...

'Heee, so this blonde boy has been staying with Tsu-chan and Kyoya-kun for the past week to learn how customers among the masses have different wants and needs from the rich?' Nana asked as she eyed Dino who looked sheepishly nervous because Tsunako's mother is more powerful than her.

'Yeah. His father asked me to supervise his work to give him experience before he becomes his family's new Company President. Timoteo-san recommended me to his father to be his supervisor so my job is temporarily different.' said Iemitsu. 'If he did well for a month his position is a shoo-in so we're getting busy.' he grinned. 'We'll be leaving soon.'

'Heee...so Tsu-chan, what's he like during his stay with you?' Nana asked her daughter who was in a thinking pose.

'Dino-san has never been with the masses like us before so looking at him was like he just stepped into another planet it was cute to watch!' Tsunako chirped while giggling. She had to play along her father's story as a good cover up. Its not like Dino can tell him the truth anyway. Dino had to play along as well. Once the two blondes left, its now just the foxes in the house, while the boys are at their respective homes for now...doing training. Conditioning, Stretching and Balance, Speed and Strength Training, and Plyometrics. Now that they 'know how to fight properly', they must hone their bodies to be able to catch up with their minds and newly-gained Reaction Times.

But Tsuna, is also doing her own training because she has big shoes to fill.

Not only is she the granddaughter of Hagoromo Gitsune, the first female youkai to hold onto the title Lord of Pandemonium, she is also heiress to Vongola and the future Juudaime. So yes, she's a lot harder on herself every after school because she is boss, she must be the strongest thus.

And Reborn looks on with approval. Things are shaping up nicely. Tsunako however, thinks more like a Yakuza than a Mafioso due to her ancient lineage. He sent mail to the Vindice regarding this matter however. About a youkai ruling a mafia famiglia since May, as well as circumstances, and Tsunako's blood sample because her soul is kitsune youkai, her body is still 100% human and due to her lineage, has very powerful Sky Flames.

Around December, he FINALLY got a damn reply.

 **This situation is rather unexpected that we  
have had a very long debate ****about this matter.  
** **In the end, we shall see her for ourselves this  
coming ****January, Japanese Time at midnight, at  
January 10 xxxx. This information ****is certainly  
very enlightening, and shocking. You may have  
sent us samples, ****complete with a video record,  
but we want to see samples re-extracted in ****person,  
and studied in person just to be sure. But in the end,  
as long as her ****body and offspring are physically  
human, human enough to inherit the Vongola ****Sky  
Ring in the future, the state of her soul shall be  
irrelevant. But still, we will ****inform Vongola Nono  
of this matter as our condition.**

 **Vindice**

'Well, it's all good but...' they will TELL Nono?!

xxx

Italy...Vongola HQ...

Timoteo and his family of Guardians sputtered when a Vindice appeared into their shared office.

'Good day gentlemen...we have something to discuss in Vendicare where we're sure there's no unwanted eavesdroppers.' he said. 'Its about your chosen Decimo Candidate.'

'Is there something wrong with Tsunako?' Timoteo asked the Vindice worriedly.

'...we received startling information about her maternal lineage from the Sun Arcobaleno who asked us about her possibilities of being a Boss despite her unique circumstances. I shall elaborate more in Vendicare.' and they were all taken to Vendicare, a place no mafioso dreamed NOT to go to. Its also freezing cold in there, a truly inhospitable place. But inside a place called 'Meeting Room', it's thankfully...warm.

'What is wrong with Sawada Tsunako?' Timoteo asked again, now that they settled down.

'According to investigation, Sawada Nana is the daughter of Akashira Hiroki and Gitsune, a wealthy, affluent family in Kyoto.' the Vindice began. 'However, according to the source itself...' the Vindice let out a history of Hagoromo Gitsune, and Sawada Nana that led to the birth of Sawada Tsunako...and what made her different from the other two foxes.

'S-so Tsunako is...youkai?' Timoteo gasped out.

'Yes.' the Vindice put on a VHS Tape onto the TV. 'This tape has to be specially-made. Transformations are of a spiritual nature so no ordinary VHS Tape could get this.' he said as there's...a vast party in a japanese-style house...full of just-as-strange beings! And its a party with Don Cavallone in it, and how they act when drunk! Then the training in said compound while Tsunako sat with Nura Rikuo in her true form. Due to the Sky Flames, her fur along with her hair, turns yellow-orange unlike that of her mother and grandmother who have brown, and watching the training going on.

There was one time that during sparring, Dino kicked Kubinashi and his head went flying like a soccer ball...that Tsunako caught with her tail, and chided Dino that Kubinashi's head is not a soccer ball and he's one youkai whose head he cannot kick, due to being neckless! His name is Kubinashi for a reason! The tail appears to be stretchable, extendable and prehensile too...

And when Tsunako sparred with the Sandaime, she is just as skilled with the sword, and using her gigantic Tessen as defense, and she can clearly use her own flames to counteract Nura Rikuo's own flame attack, and can fly using flame wheels on the sides of her feet.

'That's a creative way to fly.' said Coyote, intrigued.

'Yes...Xanxus uses his guns to propel himself forward but Tsunako didn't need anything.' Timoteo remarked wistfully. 'But still...what about the...harem situation of my granddaughter-figure? They're happily sharing each other because of their incredible harmony!'

'About that...you know that no illegitimates are allowed. And no one can marry multiple partners. I have informed Reborn of our decision that while she's allowed to have...many lovers like most mafia men do, she must still marry a Sky due to their rarity in the world. She can still have offspring with her famiglia, but they cannot inherit.'

'What if she has children with her lovers and one of them became a Sky?' Ganauche pointed out.

'Then she must marry that man to avoid illegitimacy. If more than one from different fathers, only the first Sky can inherit. But if that child dies, the next in line can move in through an exception we will only permit due to extenuating circumstances. Its what we have decided.'

'Alright. Its something we can work with, but its still shocking. And to think Iemitsu doesn't know.' Timoteo mused thoughtfully.

'Well, both sides can't be hypocrites in this case.' said Bouche. 'Both man and wife are keeping secrets. Nana doesn't know Iemitsu's a mafioso, he doesn't know she's the child of a former Lord of Pandemonium. But we'll have to see if her body is really human despite what she is spiritually.'

'We're going to Namimori, to the school specifically. Reborn had Trident Shamal stationed there.'

xxx

Namimori, Japan...Winter and Christmas Break...

If there was anything the boys are utterly dismayed with...it's that during winter school vacation, Tsunako hibernates. Her mother usually sleeps ahead of her since she has nothing to worry about. But at winter, Tsunako could NOT concentrate on her schoolwork as the days get colder and colder...to the point at December, she collapsed in the school hallways.

'Tsuna!'

'Tsunako!' Gokudera and Yamamoto panicked when she suddenly collapsed during lunch break.

'Is she ill?' Yamamoto asked Gokudera who was the first to pick up and tried to shake her awake to no avail.

'No but why'd she collapse? She's not responding!' Gokudera choked out as they took Tsunako to the clinic.

The Clinic...

'She's 100% OK but with lowered bodily functions.' Shamal told the worried guardians upon checking Tsunako. 'However, considering what she is, she's in Hibernation.'

'Hibernation even if her body is a human?!' Gokudera sputtered out incredulously.

'Yep. A fox is still a fox. Normally they don't hibernate. But once it gets too damn cold, they go to sleep. But unlike bears and most animals that hibernate all the way, they wake up when very hungry. So she'll sleep and only wake to eat. That's it.' he told them. 'If she's like this, no doubt her mom is just as fast asleep...and the grandma.'

'So uh...what do we do?'

'Get your asses to Kyoto and see if the lady fox is awake or we look at her phone if she has her number.' Shamal suggested as he fished her phone out of her pocket and looked up her contact list. It's just her mom, her guardians, someone named Kyokotsu until he found the word 'grandma' and called.

/Hello?/ damn, sure talks like a queen.

'Hello, is this the grandmother? I'm the school doctor about Sawada Tsunako and I'm in the know of her more supernatural connections.' Shamal informed. 'According to her boyfriends, she just suddenly started hibernating. Is there a way to bring her out of it, madam?'

/Well there IS a way but given circumstances, its not that easily accessible as compared to the old days before the world went modern./ Hagoromo Gitsune sighed. /Give her and Nana each one liver to eat off from a hospital morgue./ Shamal could feel as if someone poured ice water on his back. /Preferably fresh as fresh and healthy livers contain enough spirit energy to prevent hibernation. Our situation needs such, given our species. Do NOT get any liver from one who has liver disease, a smoker, an alcoholic or a drug addict. They're disgusting and polluted with this weird-tasting slime in it.../ Shamal went green from disgust and shuddered.

'I see...just one liver yes?'

/Yes, and do get Nana-chan some dear, post-hibernate is such a bitch to deal with,/ and cut off.

'Well, to wake her and her mom up, we need a liver.' said Shamal. 'I'll go get some from the hospital, so you boys take her home.'

'That's enough to wake her up, right?' Yamamoto asked him.

'Yeah. Man, of all species she has to be it has to be a high-maintenance one. Joy.' Shamal chuckled. 'Reborn will look after you guys. Bring her home for now.'

'OK. We're gonna skip after lunch classes since its vacation tomorrow anyway.' said Gokudera, 'Yamamoto go get our schoolbags.'

'Alright, I'll catch up with you!' and Gokudera carried their girlfriend/boss out of the clinic, after tying his blazer to her waist to make a longer 'skirt' so when he carries her, some of the material is tucked into his arms thus nobody can peek into her rear. That belongs to them only and only they had the right to see and touch it!

Well, a lot of things happened. It's four boys, and one girl who loves them all equally with no favoritism even if they each wanted to be a favorite. So they take turns...sharing her. And given her upbringing, she does not mind! She cares more for familial and mating bonds no society norm can break. Rules are made by prudes more than those who actually wanted rightness and justness, and goodness of morality and order, and protecting those who couldn't protect themselves.

They're equally loved and they know it. Even Hibari was willing to be in the same place as them, but some distance away as he still hated crowding and three is a crowd. Lunchtime was thus, 15 minutes with the other boys, 15 minutes with him.

From afar, Reborn can only sigh.

He too, is being pulled towards, and into the magnet that is Sawada Tsunako but he pulls away as he already has a Sky and he's an Arcobaleno. Besides nearly eating him if not for her boys, she's a wonderful person matching her beauty. Very family-oriented and her family is her first priority. She would always put them first before herself and the boys thus put her first before themselves. She's a lover, sister and friend in one package and she has good ties with a youkai yakuza clan. He supposed it helped that all her Guardians AND Executives, are all human, and her mafia ally is a human that put their minds at ease. Reborn however, was a weird case to them. He is an adult man de-aged to being a baby. They CAN tell!

That, and he's jealous of them for having a happy romantic relationship and to be accepted as who they are. She never demanded expectations other than getting along with each other, no infighting and they would love her unconditionally just as how she loves them the same.

Sure he's in a relationship with Bianchi once but her idea of love is smothering and possessive and too clingy. Hell, look at Romeo! He just whistled appreciatively at another lass, she threw a Poison Cake at his face, but he swallowed enough that she killed him by accident! And he's just a civilian! If he wasn't who he is when she was just Tsunako's age, that and he's a high-ranking Mafioso warranting jailhouse time in Vendicare if he was killed for a stupid reason Vendicare is Bianchi's future and she knows it. Sweet girl, but really, she's one girl no sane man would ever go steady with, unless they're insane enough to due to traits no man or woman would want in a partner. There's a reason why people switch partners until they found the right one.

And these boys are lucky that they found one in their first try...even if they had to share her as she will never choose favorites to cause them pain.

To be the Leader, one must care for their followers. And she treats her executives like lovers, Reborn wondered how she would treat future subordinates. The lower-ranking ones to be precise. If her Executives are lovers, what of the henchmen? When he asked her that, she would treat them as family or if they're 'loads younger', treat them like her children just like how grandma did to her army in the old days. By being valued and cared for, that would definitely inspire strong familial ties and loyalty.

xxx

Sawada Residence...

Gokudera and Yamamoto guarded the house until Shamal arrived with two human livers in sealable bags hidden in a brown paper bag.

He went to the master bedroom where no doubt, Shamal knew that the parents had a loooot of fun in this very room, and he can't blame Iemitsu. His wife is drop dead gorgeous japanese beauty...and she sleeps naked in her true form when he saw bare shoulders with the rest under a thick blanket.

The smell of the livers aroused a groggy Sawada Nana from her slumber and saw a foreign man before her. 'You are...?' she asked as she got up. Yep, she's naked! Those wonderful plump, perky and round globes! How he'd love to cup them but he would die unless given permission.

'I'm a doctor in the know, Sawada-san.' said Shamal. 'Your mom asked me to give you and Tsunako-chan some nice livers to keep you off hibernation.' he said, giving her a sealable small bag containing the organ.

'Really? That's nice...I really hate hibernating periods.' Nana complained as she opened her mouth impossibly wide enough that no human can possibly do and the inside of her mouth became a black hole, She dropped the liver in and in one swallow, it was gone. And it had the effect of a million espressos, as she's completely wide awake.

'So that's what happens if a fox eats liver after disturbed in hibernation...is it like drinking a jugful of espresso or something?' Shamal asked, perplexed. Nana stretched with raising her arms up before putting them down, with her breasts bouncing slightly from movement.

'Ohhh much better darling~' Nana chirped. 'All sleepiness vanishes in a blink and I just feel really energetic! Go to Tsu-chan OK?' Shamal nodded as he left for the next room to see Tsunako just as naked and in her true form sleeping on the lap of two boys, all curled up.

'Did you boys strip her for some good loving?' Shamal teased as the boys sputtered.

'No we didn't!' Yamamoto choked out.

'Her uniform somehow ripped apart to shreds when she transformed!' Gokudera yelled. Shamal thought that may explain why Nana was naked in bed.

'At any rate, wakey-wakey!' Shamal said, dangling the liver in front of Tsunako's face. Tsunako smelled it and groggily woke up. Wordlessly taking the liver, opened her mouth and sucked it in with great force, and swallowed it whole and quite audibly too.

'We usually get it from Kyokotsu-bachan every winter but it seems because I have a wonderful family, obaachan decided to leave me to you.' Tsunako smiled charmingly. 'Thank you.'

'You can thank me by putting some clothes on.' said Shamal wryly. 'You're now a walking temptation you know!'

'That's weird coming from you.' said Gokudera wryly. 'You're a world-class pervert!'

'Ah, pervert I may be but I'm also wise, Hayato.' Shamal smirked, tapping his temple with a finger. 'I don't want Vongola after my ass and a two millennia old fox to boot. I'm not crazy! I love women but I know when to back off. How else am I alive for so long? Besides, look who's talking.' he drawled as his eyebrows were wiggling with a perverted smile. 'You're fingering her wet pussy already and she's sucking Yamamoto off, you lucky bastards!'

Gokudera looked down to find indeed that he was doing it and he did it without realizing it.

'Ahh! Subconsciously?!' he yelped as Shamal wheezed in laughter.

'Subconsciously?! Hot damn girl, you train him well! Hahahaha!'


	12. Unexpected

Unexpected

'Geez Gokudera!' Yamamoto laughed. 'You're automatic with Tsuna-chan when it's just us alone!' he teased Gokudera playfully.

'I can't help it since we do it a lot! It's like, reflex when thankfully, it's just us!' Gokudera sputtered while blushing, and licking Tsunako's fluids off his fingers. 'Besides, you're automatic too so you're in no place to tease me! You're _fondling_ Juudaime's glorious globes ON reflex!' he cried accusingly while pointing at Yamamoto fondling her while she sat on his lap.

'Eh?' Yamamoto looked to see he was indeed doing it...

'Oh, my breasts are called glorious globes now, Hayato?' Tsunako purred while enjoying her lovers' touches.

'W-well living with a pervert for years I'd be an expert on womanly beauty...' Gokudera admitted with a blush. 'I learned even if I don't want to!'

'Well, fox women are known for beauty human women envy them for.' Tsunako smiled. 'Our soul combined with human belief in us changes our human bodies to suit those expectations you know. Our limitation is the genetics our bodies possess but we'll still be beautiful. I'm 1/4 italian and 3/4 japanese. My youkai soul picked the best traits in my genes for me to come out beautiful and intelligent befitting a fox. And children we sire will get their parents' best traits. The rest is up to upbringing. Well, when we have children one day, you will understand...all of you will father my children, right?' she asked them coyly.

'Of course!' Gokudera and Yamamoto chorused happily.

'Fufufu...being a happy family is all what we should be other than being a mafioso. Its more important than the darkness in what we are brings.'

xxx

One day, on the promised date...

The Ninth Generation of Vongola arrived in Namimori, with a Vindice in tow.

They headed for school, and school is still ongoing.

'Vongola Nono and associates, welcome.' Shamal greeted as they all settled in the infirmary when they felt an incredible overwhelming presence in school.

'That is?!' Brow Nie Jr. gasped out. This presence is incredibly powerful!

'She sensed your presences.' said Shamal calmly. Since he knew what it was beforehand, he wasn't scared at all. 'She'll be determining if you're friend or foe based on your reaction. If you're a threat, she'll come killing because her ahem, many husbands are in this school. They and her future children will _always_ be her first priority _and everything and everyone else_ can go hang.' he said snarkily. 'And given her upbringing, it'll be quite the challenge on both her and Vongola itself when she becomes Donna Decima.'

Suddenly, a flaming fox appeared in the Infirmary, bearing the beautiful color of pure Sky Flames.

'Ojouchan, these guys are your predecessors.' Shamal told the fox shikigami. 'No harm no foul, but they're here to meet the tenth generation. You. Come here with your boyfriends during lunch break, alright?' the fox burst into flames, disappearing.

'Is that...?' Coyote gasped out, and like the rest of them, he was stunned.

'A shikigami of hers.' Shamal filled in. 'She mostly uses them as messengers, and her sighting pranks since Namimori is not Kyoto.'

'It still all too surreal.' Timoteo mused. 'I met Hagoromo Gitsune sixteen years ago, when Iemitsu practically dragged me to Kyoto to meet his girlfriend and fiancee. I never knew she and her daughter Nana-san are foxes.'

'Well, there's more to this world than flame-using humans as the supernatural side at any rate.' Shamal grinned. 'There must also be youkai in other parts of the world. But when modernization came by and nobody believes in them anymore, they died out. But Japan's population is very healthy due to the japanese adhering to tradition and superstitious beliefs, balancing modernization...that, and they prank humans on occasion to remind them that they exist, and to keep reliving their tales.' he said. 'Pranks and the occasional peek-a-boo, but never attack and kill. If they broke that one rule, everyone else is obliged to hunt down and kill the rule-breakers to set as an example with the offender having nowhere in Japan to run to. That is the order of the current Lord of Pandemonium, Nura Rikuo.' he said. 'Due to this order I have to occasionally steal livers off hospitals.'

'I see...'

'Er, livers?' Bouche asked, baffled.

'Some species of youkai need to eat human livers or hearts as sustenance if extreme injury with no healer available were to happen, or just gain power the quick way.' Shamal told them. 'The myths call this Ikigimo. They contain the most concentrated amounts of spirit energy. The younger and healthier the better quality. In this case, young foxes need plenty of them one per month until toddlerhood is over, only occasionally needing them to prevent going into hibernation. Around winter Tsunako-chan gets really sleepy and by the time December came, she fell into slumber, I had to call the grandmother and that's how I found out how to wake her and her mother up and skip hibernating. Although them hibernating is a bit...dangerous.' he grinned impishly.

'If its that dangerous, why the heck are you smiling?' Timoteo scoffed.

'Their clothes tend to rip to shreds and turn into their true forms if fully into deep slumber.' seven men stared at him, dumbstruck. 'Boy, two of her guardian boyfriends have incredible lovers' reflexes on that girl when I got there with the goods. They were showing her their love while she's still sleeping!'

'...elaborate?' Schnitten asked the doctor who's now smiling goofily.

'Her Storm is fingering her and her Rain is happily groping her boobs while she sleeps, oblivious to everything.' several jaws dropped. 'Then again they do take turns sleeping with their shared boss-girlfriend.'

In the rings...the Primo Generation up to Ottavo can only choke just like their current wearers. The Primo spirit of the Mist Ring however, found this intriguing.

A demon in a human body to rule Vongola eh...?

xxx

Lunch Break...

'So our predecessors are here huh? I wonder what they're like?' Yamamoto wondered aloud.

'Oh, I'm sure they'll be extremely cool guys!' Ryohei chimed cheerfully.

'...you're a crowd as it is and you're making me go into a crowded room?' Hibari scowled.

'Maa maa Kyoya, its only for thirty minutes.' Tsunako smiled reassuringly. 'It won't take that long. This is also important so we know what to expect since we would be taking over their jobs after high school. They gave us that much time since they're...too old for the job while still managing to stay alive and kicking in a world and community where humans are the worser monsters. That's quite an impressive feat.' she said as she flared her fear for their protection, and to scare people. 'Well, time to meet and greet!' and they entered the infirmary to meet a bunch of old men.

The old men who soon met their very unusual successors, with the future boss wearing a smile similar to that of her grandmother's.

'Fufu...hello.' she greeted good-naturedly but with a sinister dark air behind her greeting. 'But I can see that we're not alone. Come out now...there are eight more of you here.' one of the Vindice showed up, causing Gokudera to freak out.

'Vindice?!'

'Oh, you mean the guys that would arrest me _if I ate Reborn_?' Tsunako mused thoughtfully in an adorable thinking pose. 'But he still smells so good I'm having a hard time holding back~'

'...and any Arcobaleno for that matter too.' Shamal drawled.

'...tcheee...'

 **Sawada Tsunako.** the Vindice spoke.

'Yes~? What is it?' Tsunako asked him good-naturedly and is perfectly calm and OK since he is inferior to her in strength.

 **We have come here to confirm your body's humanity despite carrying the soul of a youkai.** he said. **Indeed, Reborn sent reports but to be double-sure, we will obtain samples in person.**

'Ah~ its about that...oh well. These identity check-ups are so anal of you.' Tsunako pouted. 'So Reborn told the vindice I'm not entirely human eh? What's it all about~?'

'It greatly concerns your inheritance, the Vongola Rings.' Timoteo informed her. 'To be accepted by the living imprints of the Primo Famiglia in the rings, you must possess blood of Vongola. I must test you now, otherwise...'

'Otherwise?' Tsunako frowned.

'We will have to make Iemitsu forget all about you and Nana-chan, and erase records and evidences that you two existed while you two can return home to your community.' said Timoteo grimly. 'This means he must marry another woman to sire a new Vongola heir.'

'Ah~mother does not know that her husband and child are involved with the mafia so good luck explaining to her away as that is your job, should the ring fail to accept me. And taking father from her because he is her mate...will require a great amount of bloodshed as she will fight for it. _Vongola will cease to exist if that happens_. For us youkai, our mates and children are our whole world as its the price to pay in return for our long lives. If this ring did not accept me, you'd best prepare for a Day of Blood if father is to forget about us as she will certainly track Vongola down through father's smell to kill all of you.' said Tsunako as Timoteo took the ring off his aged ring finger and Tsunako took it for her to wear. Her words caused a terrible chill to the men present.

To Giotto, the Spirit of the Ring...he came into contact with Tsunako's Fear, enabling him to take form outside.

'Ohhhh?!'

'Oh my~!' Tsunako gasped, astonished to see a man in his twenties with a melancholic expression come out. 'Who are you?'

'I am Giotto, the Founder of Vongola.' Giotto greeted as he gazed upon Tsunako. 'I have seen your soul and tested your blood.' he said.

'Eh?! How?!' Ryohei gasped out. 'All she did is wear the ring!'

'The moment the successor wears the Vongola Ring...we, the living imprints of the previous successors witness the life of the inheritor. For us its like 'life flashing before our eyes' so to speak.' Giotto explained. 'Your life from cradle to present, no secrets hidden...even your worst moments of life. We see it all. The same will happen if you, her guardians wear the other rings.' he informed them.

"That means they even saw our lovey-dovey times too?! Oh dear!" Tsunako thought, mortified as Shamal took her hand and took his time obtaining samples. "Then again, its not just me but probably other bosses before me had their life laid bare like an open book too so I'm not alone in this!" she thought with a shudder. And the man's melancholic expression must be he is so used to seeing the good and the bad that the man is practically desensitized.

'Not only that...the rings possesses my blood starting from the day we obtained the Vongola Rings from a powerful woman to give us power for our ideals.' Giotto continued. 'While anyone can wear the six other rings watched over by my other guardians...the Sky Ring will ultimately decide through me. Your blood and worthiness as successor.' he said. 'We have confirmed your body and blood's humanity. However...'

'However?!' Gokudera gasped out as Giotto looked sheepish.

'I can't go back in the ring.'

Silence...

'W-what do you mean?' Timoteo gasped out. 'Why can't you go back?'

'The second Tsunako wore the ring...her powerful Fear combined with her flames is absorbed into the Ring as is what usually happens to all wearers.' Giotto explained. 'And as you know, youkai are created and given life by human belief. The italians have such strong beliefs that I am recreated and reborn as a Yuurei...did I get that right?' he asked Tsunako who nodded.

'Hai. Humans who die and exposed to youkai youki are reborn as youkai.' Tsunako explained. 'This is why from the Edo Era backwards when darkness and human belief is at its strongest, Yuurei and Onryo are the most common youkai around in Japan. Essentially you are created by the Ninth Generation and your exposure to me. Those two are requirements for a human soul to be reborn as a Yuurei. So Founder-san, congratulations on having a second life, I suppose.' she said. 'And as long as Vongola has strong beliefs of you, your existence will be maintained by Vongola itself, so have fun because right now, you live as long as Vongola lives. And only youkai can kill you. No human can.' she chirped a tad too cheerfully.

'Ehhhhh?!'

 **...well...this is unexpected.** the Vindice said blandly, his left hand reaching for his cheek and scratch it with a finger. **I will have to talk about this with the others. I have already obtained the sample from Trident Shamal as is my purpose.** and he was gone through a black hole.

Now, what to do with the now-reborn Vongola Founder?

xxx

Vendicare...

 **Talk about troublesome...** Bermuda, the Leader of Vindice twitched. **And unexpected. Looks like we have to explore more of this world by talking to the Lord of Pandemonium. However, a Sky cannot be alone but given their history...things will be a little...interesting.**

 **How so, Bermuda?** another asked the tiny infant vindice.

 **That man who is the catalyst to Vongola's bloodshed will return as well. As a youkai no less. If things get too much, I suppose we can just have them clean him up.**

xxx

Back at the school...

 **We have decided.** the Vindice came back. **There are seven rings. Therefore there must be Seven Founders as well.** he declared, causing Giotto and the ninth generation to glance worriedly at Bouche's Mist Ring.

'...while I don't mind, G, Lampo and Alaude will blow a gasket.' said Giotto.

 **Nonetheless, you're no longer our problem after this as you now belong to the youkai. But the laws of Mafia and the elements of flames must be adhered to and followed. You are a Sky with a complete Famiglia so all of them must be out with you as well.** the Vindice told him. **However while your famiglia can come back, you cannot rule Vongola a second time or we will put our foot down, so to speak.** and he's gone again.

'Well, shall I?' Tsunako spoke, her hands blackened with her Fear.

'Tsunako, did Reborn tell you about the history of Vongola?' Timoteo asked her nervously.

'Nope.' the men's faces fell. 'Reborn had me study management of the famiglia and history can come last.'

'They look kinda despairing.' Yamamoto whispered to the others who nodded. 'Wonder why?'

'Saa...'

'Erm lady and gents, perhaps to avoid destroying this school, we should revive the others elsewhere after school?' Shamal suggested. 'So in the meantime, stay in some hotel or something! If all of them come out, this school will be demolished by bickering alone!'

Hibari flared his malice at this, and threatened the elderly to NOT mess with his school.

xxx

That afternoon, at the abandoned areas...Tsunako came alone because seriously, this is NOT her mess to clean. She had told her boyfriends not to come because this isn't their mess. In fact, as soon as she creates the other guardians, she would ditch the first and ninth generation because her only concern is her family and that's it. She also didn't take to well that Vongola will tear her parents apart if she wasn't Vongola enough. Call her vindictive but that's what foxes are.

'Here we go.' Tsunako fired her fear at the rings. Once the rings absorbed her fear...six more figures came out. Once the others came out with their attention elsewhere...Tsunako made herself scarce.


End file.
